Dream Weaver
by Alejandro Reyes II Rodriguez
Summary: This story is an adventure in which the author befriends the Buffy/Angel verse characters and team up with a female vampire with a soul, two time traveling magicians who are brothers and an angel who guides the author in his sleep.
1. Prologue & Travel notes

Copyright 2003 All rights reserved

"Buffy the vampire slayer/Angel: Dream Weaver" by Alejandro Reyes, II Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters contained herein except those which I created to add to the story and most characters are the intellectual property of Joss Whedon, 20th Century Fox, WB, UPN, Sand Dollar Television, Mutant Enemy ,David Greenwalt as well as Kuzui Enterprises.

"Angels come to us in our dreams if we cannot and will not accept them in our waking hours." - Margaret Neylon

Prologue

I was at the Orange County Convention Center on International Drive across from the Peabody Hotel in Orlando. I sat hypnotized as I watched the legendary Spanish Tenor, Daniel Rodriguez sing, "Con Te Partiro". He sang with such eloquence and finesse as I sat there awestruck in admiration to his tune a feel of romance and freedom. After the opera concert ended I felt to travel, I had saved money so that I too would free myself from being in such a godforsaken place like Florida. The time came sooner than I anticipated, I decided to go to California but I wanted to avoid the hustle and bustle and crime that pretty much characterized California's big cities, so I looked into a map from an atlas and spotted the city of Sunnydale. It drew me like the gravitational pull of an invisible planet. I took out my pendulum and allowed it to hang and swing freely over the map which pointed directly to Sunnydale which further drew my yearning to go there not to mention my curiosity. I picked up the phone and booked a flight with an airline, Destination:Sunnydale.

Chapter 1:Travel Notes

It was an autumn night back in 1996. I was visiting Sunnydale for the first time ever in my life and unaware initially of it's dark secrets within. I was at the Bronze, where a German Band was playing that night in celebration of Oktoberfest. The band was playing the same familiar tune that was played in "National Lampoon's European Vacation", a movie I had seen ten years before.

The place was crowded with both young people who had nowhere else to go and some were quite frankly bored. I found it quite amusing with Barmaids dressed as German country girls carrying mugs overflowing with beer and froth. It was so reminiscent of my childhood years in Milwaukee, Wisconsin in America. After a meal of bratwurst, beer and sauerkraut, I paid my meal and decided it was time for me to start heading to the low budget hotel that I called home during my stay in Sunnydale.

As I began to go through the dark alley, I was approached by a young couple who asked me for the time. I briefly looked at my watch and said, "It's midnight, time to go to bed!" and a sinister voice retorted, "Time to die!". I looked and noticed that the couples faces were changed into bestial facial contortions, with sinister glowing yellow eyes and sharp fangs, hissing in a threatening manner. I was petrified unable to react to an all new awkward situation I never before encountered. Something that my years and training in the field of security never quite prepared me for.

I asked with a trembling voice as my teeth chattered, "W-w-w-what is it y- y-you g-g-g-guys want?". The male creature replied, "Your blood!". At that instant, they began to approach me when another voice broke the silence by asking, "Am I interrupting something?". The creatures and I turned to look at the source of the voice that asked the question. It was a young blond teenage girl accompanied by a young dark haired man and a girl with long red hair.

I immediately called out and begged the group of teenagers, "Call the police!", the blond girl replied, "No need" as she produced a wooden stake and turned to her companions and said, "Willow, Xander get this guy to safety" and Xander replied, "Don't worry Buffy we got you covered". At that, Buffy motioned towards the vampires as Willow and Xander made their way to me. Willow asked me, "Are you alright?". All I could manage to reply was, "I guess what's going on? What are those things?". Xander replied, "We'll explain later, our priority is to get you to safety, let's move!"

Buffy and the vampire couple started to fight as Buffy shouted, "Get him out of here!". I rushed with Willow and Xander. As I took flight, I looked back just in time for Buffy to drive her wooden stake into the vampire girls chest as the female vampire exploded into a cloud of dust. "Come on", Willow said. We eventually made our way into a waiting car that was parked just outside the Bronze. Here I was waiting in the backseat of car with two perfect strangers. At the wheel, was a much older gentleman with glasses.

Moments later, Buffy caught up with us and boarded the car on the front passenger side. Buffy said, "Let's get out of here!" and at that instant, the driver immediately sped off and we went. Buffy turned to ask me, "Did they hurt you?". I managed to reply, "They scared me, but otherwise I think I'll be fine, what were they?". "Vampires", the driver replied. "Vamp- what, Whoa wait a minute you have to be kidding me! I thought vampires didn't exist".

Before long, we made our way to the driver's home. As we all got off, I started to ask questions given the odd circumstances that I found myself in. "Okay, before we do anything else, first who are you people?". "Buffy Summers", Buffy replied. "I'm the vampire slayer". "Rupert Giles", was the driver's reply, "I'm Buffy's watcher!". The red haired girl introduced herself, "I'm Willow Rosenberg". "Xander Harris", the young dark haired man introduced himself as. Each introduction was followed by a handshake. "Okay, I'm very grateful that you saved my life and introduced yourselves but right now I'm a bit confused as to this. First of all, the official line has been vampires don't exist and now that I see that obviously they do, what are they doing over here? This is California for crying out loud NOT Transylvania!"

Giles said," It so happens that we're on top of a hellmouth!". "A hell- what?", I replied. Buffy replied, "A hellmouth". I clarified, "You mean like a gate way to hell" and Buffy said, "Yes". I sighed, "So much for avoiding the drive by shootings of California's big cities only to land in a town of weirdos and vampires!". "Why me?", I asked myself. Willow asked, "Where are you staying at?". I replied, "At this cheap hotel at the other side of town!". Giles asked,"For how long were you planning to stay?". I replied, "A few weeks maybe less after all what happened". Giles said, "Why don't you save your money and spend the rest of your stay in my place, there's even food in the refrigerator to which you may help yourself".

Given the circumstances I was in, I knew it would be foolish for me to refuse such an offer. I asked Giles, "What kind of work do you do?" and Giles replied, "I work as a librarian at the Sunnydale High School". I asked as I looked at Buffy and her friends, "Is that were you go to school?". "Um-hmm!", Buffy replied as Willow and Xander nodded. The phone rang and Giles immediately answered, "Hello". "Oh Cordelia, Buffy and the gang are all here. We have a new guest in town". Giles momentarily covered the mouthpiece and asked my name.

"What's your name?", Buffy reasked for Giles. "My name is Alejandro Reyes,II but everyone calls me Reyes except my family", I replied with pride and Giles repeated it to Cordelia over the phone. Moments later, a sultry brunette appears on Giles' doorstep accompanied by a broody dark- haired man dressed in black. Giles invites them both to come in. Buffy introduced them to me, "Reyes, this is Cordelia Chase and Angel". Cordelia shook my hand and said, "Glad to meet you". "Glad to be of your acquaintance", I replied. Angel just looked at me and I stretched forth my hand. He looked at me, looked at my hand and then looked at me again as if wondering whether or not to shake my hand.

He slowly stretched forth his hand and gave me a death grip that made me wince. I even checked my hand to see if he had left any blood blisters. There was something about Angel that made me feel uneasy, something about him I just didn't like about. I had this deep instinct not to trust him. There was another knock on the door, as soon as Giles opened it, there was another dark-haired woman though a bit older than Cordelia. "I see you've got company", The dark haired woman said upon entering. "This is Alejandro Reyes,II", Giles said as he introduced me to the woman. The woman shook my hand and said, " I'm Jenny Calender and I'm delighted to meet you". "Like wise", I replied.

Giles looked at his watch and said, "Oh my, it's one thirty in the morning, good thing it's early Saturday and we don't have to worry over school 'til Monday". So Giles treated everyone to tea and crumpets. I asked Giles if I could call my family in Florida and he gave me his permission. I took out my calling card and called my mother and sister in Central Florida asking my sister how my niece was doing and then called my father in South Florida to see how things were going back at home.

After I finished checking up on my family back home since I felt my family had a right to know how I was doing. They were notified of the incident but I told them that they were muggers who tried to attack me, since my family didn't believe in vampires any more than most anyone did anyway. I notified Giles that I may eventually have company of my own. My father would be on his way shortly due to my mom's pressure on him, not to mention my sister was worried as well.

My new friends reacted with enthusiasm and seemed delighted at looking forward to meeting to meeting my father since the rest of my family couldn't come to Sunnydale. By the time, the evening was finished into the twilight hours, it was three o'clock in the morning and by then I had grown weary and tired. Giles brought down a pillow and a sleeping bag while everyone told each other good night. I fell asleep before long on the sofa while Giles retired upstairs for the night, everybody else went home and we would meet again later or shall I say the next day.


	2. Lucifer the Fallen Star

Chapter 2

I woke around ten thirty to hear Giles preparing breakfast in the kitchen. The kettle whistled and aromas of oatmeal and boiled eggs wafted my way." Why do British people eat the most revolting food?", I thought to myself in my mind. "Good morning" I croaked in my raspy morning voice. 'Oh good morning, did you sleep well?" Giles asked peering through the opening from the kitchen. "You'd best be up, the others are on their way over!", Giles said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Giles went to see who it was and Giles invited in Buffy, Willow, Xander, Jenny and Cordelia. They all said, "Good Morning" in an awkward unison that made them all look oddly at one another. I managed to crack a smile and said, "Good morning" in return. Buffy asked, "Well how is our guest doing?" I said, "Very fine, thank you again for saving my life." Buffy said, "Don't sweat it, its part of my job description!"

Meanwhile, Angel was sneaking through the sewers and catacombs. He was eavesdropping on the Order of Aurelius and the Master who was plotting to find the stone of light. As Angel attempted to draw closer to listen, he accidentally knocked over a stone which produced a clank loud enough to call attention.

Some vampires were sent to investigate the cause of the noise prompting Angel to with draw and take cover before being discovered. The Master whiffed the air and exclaimed, "I smell something, something with a soul!" He then lifted a goblet of blood that he had and drank. Meanwhile, back at Giles' house. Buffy asked me, "Did you leave anything back at the hotel were you were staying at?" I replied, "As a matter of fact, I did, a suitcase, a backpack and my toiletries!". "Cordy can you take Reyes to pick up his stuff and bring him back?" Buffy asked. "Sure do you want me to haul the luggage like a bellhop while we're at it?" Cordelia retorted sarcastically.

Buffy just gave Cordelia a stern look. Jenny said willingly, "I'll take him, are you ready Reyes?" "Sure", I replied, "ready when you are!". So I went with Jenny back to the hotel and retrieved my possessions. We made our way back to Giles' home with some lively conversation. Back at Giles', I unloaded my luggage with the assistance of Xander and Willow. Xander handled my suitcase while Willow brought in my backpack. "So what brought you to Sunnydale?" Willow asked. "I hate Florida and I'm trying to move elsewhere so I thought I'd check out Sunnydale to see if I'd like it here better!"

"Do you?" Xander asked and I replied, "I did until last night's encounter with those vamps, does that happen here often?", "All the time, that's why I'm here!" Buffy replied. "That's understandable," I answered. "You'll be safe here," Buffy assured. "I'd put you up myself except that I live with my mom and she gets the funny about boys staying over at my house." "I know", I said. The phone rang and Giles picked it up, it was Angel. All I could hear was Giles say, "I'll let everyone know" and hung up the phone.

"OK", Giles said as he adjusted his glasses, "I got news from Angel, he overheard the Master speaking of a stone of light.". "Do you mean Lucifer's crown jewel?" I asked. At that, all heads and eyes turned to look at me. "What do you know of this stone of light?" Buffy inquired. "I remember that I read a book by J.R. Church titled, "Guardians of the Grail" which revolved around the hidden secrets of the Holy Grail legend, according to the book if I remember it right spoke about the cup Jesus Christ drank from during the last supper and was later used to collect the blood that was pierced from Christ's side when it was pierced by the Spear of Longinus, now at the Habsburg Museum in Vienna, Austria.". "Well that's fine and dandy", Jenny replied, "but what does that have to do with the stone of light?"

"Getting, back to the point." I continued, "The book spoke of a legend in which during the Great Rebellion before time began and the world was created, Lucifer had a stone of light. This stone according to the legend was Lucifer's crown jewel which was struck from his crown during a battle with St Michael the Archangel which some sources believe is Jesus Christ.

"How long ago did you read this book?" Buffy asked. "Back in 1990", I replied. "From what I surmise", Giles said, "it sounds like the Master wants this stone of light to not only spy on us but to look into the past, present and future". "He's trying to altar history!" Willow said. "He wants world domination", I emphasized. "Oh great so now we have a vampire king with a crystal ball who wants to dominate the world, talk about me having a bad hair day!" Cordelia said. "Why does everything have to be about you, Cordy? We have a real issue at hand and all you can worry about is pettiness?" Xander said. "Whatever!" Cordelia said as she rolled her eyes about to express her frustration. "Well, I've got better things to do than hang around with losers!" Cordelia retorted. "Call me if I need to know anything!" Cordelia said with a condescending tone and left. After an odd silence upon Cordelia's departure, I asked, "What's up her alley?" "Don't worry!" Buffy said, "That's your typical Cordelia!". I replied, "Typical Boca witch Florida attitude, people like her are so common in Florida especially South Florida". Jenny said, "Sounds like you're used to dealing with rude people a lot in Florida".

Evening came after a few hours of chatting and relaxation. After dark, Angel and Cordelia came and a meeting was convened with dinner. Giles prepared some fine English Cuisine as befits a fine Englishman. The meal was enjoyable and I enjoyed ever morsel of it. After a few hours, we were at the Sunnydale cemetery, the place was very creepy and I sensed we were being observed. The fact that I was with Buffy and company helped stave off some of the apprehension of such an unholy place. Out of the night comes a girl who appeared to be in her late teens or early twenties sporting a black leather jacket, black tank top, black army fatigues and shiny black army boots wearing sunglasses. She had long flowing jet black hair broken only by a strand of blue dyed hair. Her complexion was marble without any notable blemishes save a Nazi SS tattoo on her left clavicle. Blood grooved. What I found awkward was the fact that she was wearing sunglasses at night and the fact that she started from a far distance and was drawing ever so closely as though she had glided through the graveyard lawn.

"Trouble", Buffy said with a tone of caution, "get ready!" everyone began to feel for a stake in their jackets. Buffy said, "Wait here!" and I said, "Be careful!" Buffy began to approach the mysterious girl as the mysterious girl kept approaching undeterred. Everyone held their breath and for a moment it felt as though even time stood still. Finally, Buffy and the mystery girl stopped just a few feet from each other as we stood several feet away ourselves.


	3. Confession

Chapter 3: Confession

After a brief awkward silence, the mystery girl introduced herself. "My name is Elisabeth Emilie Williams and I'm a Canadian vampire" and Buffy replied," a little far off from home are you and I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer and you're toast". At that, Elisabeth's face transformed from a quite human to a bestial form. Buffy's eyes pierced, her nostrils flared, her lips pressed and her fists clenched as she drew out her stake. Elisabeth's face had her fangs showing and her eyes glowed yellow when she took off her shades.

The vampiress snarled as she lunged towards Buffy and Buffy swiftly moved aside like a bullfighter from a raging bull. Buffy then swung a back kick and hit the vampire girl in her face. Elisabeth quickly gained her composure being a vampire and all. She quickly did a somersault over Buffy and gave Buffy a midair kick, knocking Buffy off her feet. Buffy quickly sprung back, each one trading blows. We all just stood back and observed every move, each one more carefully timed. Buffy gave Elisabeth a blow that would've knocked the wind out of a normal human being as she flew backward and broke a tombstone in the process.

Just then in the distance, lights began to appear and I could hear dogs barking. The fighting ceased abruptly and we were surrounded by lights dancing from all directions and there was nowhere to run. The lights drew closer and silhouettes began emerging from the fog of men and dogs. There was radio chatter and badges were shining. Before long, we were all surrounded by the Sunnydale Police.

Elisabeth's face was back to normal and the flashlights were blinding, with dogs snarling and barking at us. An elderly man with horn-rimmed glasses and a lantern emerged by the police throng. "Buffy is that you again?" the old man asked as he approached Buffy. "What are you all doing here so late at night?", He asked. Elisabeth to everybody's astonishment cut in. "Oh Buffy and I were practicing our martial arts over here in anticipation of a martial arts tournament coming up!". Buffy, the Scoobies and I turned to look to Elisabeth in astonishment that left us all bewildered.

As Elisabeth turned to look at us, she noticed Angel and her jaw dropped, "Angel what are you doing here?". "Do you know here?", Buffy asked ."Well we go a long way back!", Angel replied. The old man turned again to Buffy and said, "Listen Buffy it's OK that I cut you some slack because I know you and your friends", he continued, "I have the duty as a groundskeeper that people don't come and do mischief and wind up hurting themselves". He turned his attention to Giles and said, "You, Mister, make sure you keep these kids out of trouble". "I sure will", Giles said.

The police were called off and moments later the cemetery was silent again upon the withdrawal of the police and the groundskeeper. Buffy said, "Now what was that all about? Why did you cover up for me?". "Because she's a vampire with a soul like me", Angel said. "Since I figured out you'd be hungry catch!" at that Angel produced a bottle of blood out of his trench coat and tossed it at Emilie, which Angel preferred to call her by her middle name.

"So what are you doing in Sunnydale?", Emilie asked. Angel replied, "Starting over". "Oh really?", Emilie said ."How about you?", Angel asked. "Just passing through" ,Emilie replied. Angel then had a flashback. It was Newfoundland back in 1896,Angelus had stopped briefly in that part of the world with Darla, Spike and Drusilla. Emilie was just a peasant girl who was recently broken hearted after her ex-lover left her for another woman. A strange new girl had approached her, who was from Scandinavia and her name was Anyanka. Emilie was so angry and bitter that she wished for her ex- boyfriend and his new love to be shipwrecked and drowned. Anyanka made her wish come true as befits a true vengeance demon.

When news arrived to Emilie that her ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend died in a shipwreck. Her grief was coupled with guilt to the point she wanted to take her own life. So Emilie found herself alone at the beach bathed by the light of the full moon and the sparkle of the stars above. All what could be heard were her sobs amid the crashing waves for she contemplated lover's leap.

And then Angelus arrived to ask why she was so sad, she retold the story to Angelus. She expressed her desire to die by saying," I'm so broken hearted I can't live no longer without my love nor can I live with the guilt that I was the cause of his death, I just wished I died", then Angelus turned to Emilie with his face transformed into it's bestial vampire form and said,"Your wish is my command!" and immediately turned to bite her neck and suck her blood.

"Angel, are you alright?", Buffy asked. "Yeah", Angel replied, "to think it's been a century since I first met Emilie". "OK", Buffy said, "I know you got you soul as a result from a Gypsy curse but how did she---?"."Same deal", Emilie interrupted. "Care to share your story with us?"I asked. "Sure", Emilie said."Are you sure you're comfortable with this?", Angel asked. "They have to know this!" Emilie said. "Who are you?", Emilie asked me. "Alejandro Reyes, II", I replied. Buffy turned to introduce the Scoobies to Emilie as well.

After we passed introductions, Emilie sat down on a gravestone to tell us what happened. "It was 1940 in Europe, World War II was raging and the Nazis had cut a deadly swath throughout much of Europe", she said. "France had just fallen and I was pretty much in the middle of everything, Hitler's Waffen-SS were recruiting volunteers" ,she continued, "and what better way for me to get human blood was in the front lines of battle". Emilie went on, "I was with Hitler's Storm Troopers rounding up Jews and Gypsies, heck I didn't find until five years later the truth about the holocaust".

"Well anyway", she continued, "I drank the blood of many Jews and Gypsies, and the surviving Gypsies cursed me with a soul". "So that explains the tattoo on your neck!" Buffy said. "Exactly", Emilie said. Willow being of Jewish heritage herself and Jenny being a Gypsy, looked at Emilie with a blend of horror and disgust. Willow asked, "Why didn't they just slay you?" "I guess the Gypsies felt that slaying me was too kind, like doing me a favor. So they cursed me with a soul". Emilie replied. "That makes sense seeing what you've done", Jenny replied. "Since then I switched sides, decided to fight for the Allies and the French Resistance and started drinking German blood instead". Emilie said.

"After the war, I decided to get my blood supply by stealing from blood banks as well as butcher shops", she said. "Wow, you're like a walking history book!", I said, "and the best thing is that you lived it!" ."I know", she said, "but when you live with 100 years of guilt, it can be overbearing". Emilie sighed. "What time is it?" Buffy asked. I immediately glanced at my watch. "Whoa!" I said, "it's six o'clock in the morning!" "Daybreak is coming!", Buffy said. "May I go or shall we wait for sunrise?" Emilie asked. Buffy looked to Angel and angel nodded to Buffy, motioning to her to let Emilie go.

Buffy said, "You're free to go". "Until we meet again", Emilie said. At that Emilie got up and headed westward to avoid meeting the sun while we all stood watching her disappear amid the tombstones in the early morning mist. Angel said, "I'll too must be on my way, we'll talk, OK Buffy?". "Sure", Buffy said with nod. Angel nodded along; the rest of us looked on. Angel took a different direction through the cemetery also heading away from the very first signs of daybreak.

I felt as though I had worked another graveyard shift back in Florida doing security, complete with cops and incidents. Good thing I didn't have to fill out an incident report. I started yawning and stretching; Buffy looked at me and asked, "Tired, huh?" I yawned, "Yeah-uh!" Buffy said, "I better get back home before Mom wakes up and finds me home!" Xander also looked beat and Willow was pretty much ready to call it a night. Jenny said, "Listen guys, I'm really tired and some good rest is in order". "So say all of us", Xander said.

Everybody dispersed while I went with Giles, We had breakfast upon arriving and we fell fast asleep. As I slept, I dreamed. It was a dream worth remembering and telling.


	4. Double Cross

Chapter 4: Double Cross

I dreamed that I was at the Sunnydale Cemetery alone. As I walked amidst the gravestones, there was a clearing and in the center of the clearing was a Ring of Fire. In the Ring of Fire, appeared a hooded figure that whispered, "Come here", yet I wasn't afraid. I approached the hooded figure in the Ring of Fire and as I drew closer, the hooded figure motioned to remove its hood.

As its head lifted up, it was recognizable. "Alejandro, it's me Lucia Dreamweaver, your angel", Lucia the robed and cowled angel said. Her hair was blacker than the night sky with a face as pale as the moon. Her eyes were gray as steel and her lips were ruby red. Her resemblance to the slayer was uncanny, save for the hair and the color of her eyes. "It's been awhile since I dreamt of you last", I told her.

"I missed you, too", Lucia intoned. She had black raven wings, so black they shined blue. "Will the Master obtain the stone of light?", I asked. "No", she assured me, "I got that from the highest authority. God has forbidden it to Lucifer the first evil, that's why St. Michael was sent to vanquish and banish the fallen one from heaven".

Lucia left the Ring of Fire unscathed and gave me the sweetest kiss that I hadn't savored in a long time. Lucia then seductively whispered a secret in my ear. I then awoke from my dream with a sense of peace and calm and though I remembered the dream quite vividly, I couldn't for the moment remember the secret she whispered in my ear. Giles had just woken up a few moments later when the phone rang. It was Buffy who called to invite us all out to eat.

Giles said, "We'll meet you, is the rest of the gang coming?"." Yes, in fact we're all waiting for you to come", Buffy said. "Ok give Reyes and I a few minutes and we'll be at the Double meat Palace", Giles said and hung up the phone. I asked, "What's the Double meat Palace?" ."It's the local burger joint", Giles replied. So we got quickly spruced up and made our way to the Double meat Palace.

Everyone ordered their meals, while I ordered a double meat medley, which was a cross between a burger and a chicken sandwich with fries, pie and a shake. Buffy treated all of us and I was the guest of honor. Meanwhile, at Angel's place, Angel was thinking of Emilie when there was a hard knock at the door.

Angel approached cautiously. "It's me, Emilie. I know you're in there, open up!", the voice said on the other side of the door. When Angel opened the door, sure enough it was Emilie. "So what brought you here to Sunnydale?", Angel asked. "I heard this place was happening with the hell mouth and all, so I thought I'd check it out since Transylvania is so passe" ,Emilie said. "So where were you since the war ended?", Angel asked.

"Pittsburgh", Emilie replied, "and you?", she asked. "New York, LA and New York again", Angel replied. So why the going back and forth , what didn't you like about LA?", Emilie asked. "Yeah, I had problems over there at an infamous place called the Hyperion Hotel!", Angel replied. "Hmmm, I passed by there on my way to Sunnydale and the place was dead, sort of gave me the creeps being a vampire myself and all! How long has it been closed?" ,Emilie asked.

"It's been closed since 1979",Angel replied. "It's been awhile", Emilie said. "In fact, it's been awhile since you and I last met, when you sired me a century ago!", Emilie said. "But, I'm not going to hold it against you", Emilie continued, "I to this day feel that I got my just desserts and more. I know God had sent you to punish me". "God had nothing to do with what happened to you and me", Angel said.

"Well, save the theological debate", Emilie said. "What's done has been done and nothing can change or undo what has happened" ,Emilie continued," Rumor has it that you're romantically involved with the slayer. What is she like? is it true?", Emilie asked. "It's true", Angel said. "How did that happen?", Emilie asked. "By the life of me, I wish I knew!", Angel replied.

"So why these questions?", Angel asked. "Just curious", Emilie replied ,"Just curious!", she repeated. After we finished our meals, Buffy's beeper beeped. "I wonder who that would be", Buffy said." Excuse me, Giles could I borrow your cell?" Buffy asked. "Sure, certainly", Giles replied and handed her the phone.

It was Angel who called to ask Buffy if it was OK to bring Emilie on patrol tonight. Buffy said, "I understand Emilie is an old friend from your past but I really don't know her that well. But if you feel it's alright to bring her I won't question your judgement, I trust you". Buffy hung up the cell after saying goodbye to Angel and handed the cell phone back to Giles.

"I don't mean to but in", I said. "But, I think maybe you should offer guest tours to the nightlife of Sunnydale, slaying vampire tours" ,I said jokingly. "Ha ha, very funny", Buffy said wryly. I asked, "Want to hear some jokes?". "Sure", Buffy said. "Why not, I love jokes", said Willow. "I like jokesters", Xander said. Giles and Jenny just looked at me intently waiting to hear the punch line.

"Here's a clean one", I said. I got a napkin and neatly fixed it into a bow and placed it on my face as a mustache, knocking on the table and said, "I come for the rent", and switched the napkin to the side of my head and with a mock female voice said, "But I don't have the rent!". I repeated this a couple of times until I knocked like horses trotting and switched the napkin on a bowtie and said in a manly voice, "I'll pay the rent!", switched to female role, "My hero!", switched to villain's role, "Curses foiled again!"

Everybody including the patrons and clerks cracked up and collectively burst out laughing. "You had to make me laugh", Buffy said still laughing at my comical debut. "I'm glad you're the life of the party!" ,Xander said. "You rock, Reyes that was cute!", Willow said ."It's been awhile since I had a good laugh!", Cordelia said who was silent throughout the meal just eating." It's good to see you have a sense of humor", Giles observed. Jenny just laughed,shook her head and said, "That was good one!".

"Well getting back to business", Buffy said. "We're going to meet with Angel and Emilie at Giles' place", Buffy announced. We all looked west towards the sunset. "It's getting dark", Buffy said. So we all cleaned up the table and threw the waste into the garbage can on our way out. As we walked to Giles' house, we passed several places and passed an Orthodox Church. Buffy asked as we passed the church,"Why do the crosses in that church have three bars?"

"Yeah, I noticed one of them is slant", Willow said. "What does that mean?", Xander asked. "Yeah, why are they different?" ,Cordelia asked. "I remember", I said, "Since I met a Russian Orthodox Priest in Cleveland back in 1985,why the triple crosses and more" ,I then continued, "the slant bar on their cross means that there's no music in that church". "How boring!" , Buffy said. "Why wouldn't they allow music?", Willow asked.

"Because", I replied, "according to that Russian Orthodox Priest, back before time began, the First Evil, Lucifer was God's Chief Musician , he was the most beautiful angel God had made, he even had built in pipes. Therefore since Lucifer invented music, thus music is of the devil, the First Evil. That's why music is not allowed in the Orthodox Churches only chants".

"As if God couldn't have picked another musician!", Buffy retorted. "That's messed up!" Willow said. "Well that Russian Orthodox Priest forgot to tell you that David played the harp and wrote the Psalms which were songs", Giles replied. "What else did this Russian Orthodox Priest say?", Jenny asked. "I then asked the priest", I continued, "why are werewolves and vampires afraid of rye and silver?"

The priest said, "Because when Christ ate bread at the last supper , the bread was unleavened rye, when Christ said, "This is my body, eat it in memory of me", Christ hallowed the rye and made the grain holy. As for silver , the priest said, "Remember that Judas Iscariot betrayed Christ for thirty pieces of silver". "OK", Buffy said, "Go on". I continued, "When Christ was crucified, he was crucified, Christ was crucified with nine inch wooden nails hence the wooden stake not to mention that Vlad Tepes aka Vlad the Impaler, impaled the Turks centuries later on wooden stakes. As well as drink the blood of his enemies".

"Wow", Buffy said, "for someone who's just a security guard you know a lot". "I study history, geography and comparative religions among other things", I said. "Furthermore", I continued, "according to this priest that I met , Judas Iscariot committed suicide, god resurrected him and told Judas, "Cursed shall you be for betraying my son, you shall wander the earth from here until judgment day. For blood shed and blood you shall consume forever". Judas Iscariot later came to be known as Count Dracula.

"How about Nosferatu?", Buffy asked. "He's actually Cartophilus ,the gatekeeper of Pontius Pilate", I said, "he earned himself a similar curse when he was the first centurion to strike Jesus Christ!". "Hmmm, Interesting", Jenny said. "Very interesting", Giles added. We finally made it to Giles' home where Angel and Emilie waited for us outside.


	5. The Berlin Files

Chapter 5: The Berlin Files

"How long have you been waiting?" , Giles asked the souled vampires. "Since sundown", Angel replied. Giles pulled out his house keys and everyone followed him in except Emilie. After awhile, I noticed all were inside except Emilie. I asked, "What's wrong, Emilie?" . "I can't enter", she replied. "Oh, I'm sorry, come on in", Giles said as he motioned her to enter since I remember a vampire can't come in unless invited. Emilie entered without further ado and joined us in on the meeting. "Well here's the scoop", Giles said, "The good news is that I did my research on the stone of light and as much as the Master wants, I really don't think neither he nor the Order of Aurelius will get it".

"So we're safe", Buffy said. "In a way, yes but there's still more work to be done", Giles assured. "The Master will stop at nothing to rule the world", Giles continued, "keep in mind what his plans have been fro the harvest". "What do you mean?", I asked. "The Master wants to send his minions to kill as many people as they can, so when a certain number of deaths are reached, he can break out and wreak havoc and try to bring about the apocalypse", Buffy filled in.

"Oh that reminds me of a book I read three years ago called 'Lucifer Dethroned'", I said. "There was a hell mouth in Germany for all I care it might still be there. Well a castle was built on that hell mouth called Wewelsberg Castle. Little is known as to what went on in there but according to the book, Hitler was a member of the Vril Society and the Thule Gesellschaft or society", I continued, "well during World War, II, the mystical reason for the holocaust was that Hitler was actually doing his own harvest. His ultimate goal was to slaughter 7,777,777 Jews, who are God's chosen people to forever destroy Judeo-Christianity and to ultimately bring about his ascension and the apocalypse".

"Who wrote that Lucifer whatever book?", Buffy asked. "It was by William and Sharon Schnoebelen, by Chick Publications I believe", I replied. "They're located here in California might I add", I added. "So you mean the harvest and the apocalypse have been attempted before, right?", Buffy asked. "Throughout the ages from the dawn of time it all began being fought over through the centuries, good and evil are just always battling for supremacy", I said. "Good thing, God has had other plans and the Allies bombed Wewelsberg Castle to near ruins", I said.

"You see, Buffy, everything happens for a reason and you're here for a purpose a mission", I told Buffy. "You and all these people here today are instruments of the Almighty serving his divine plan", I told Buffy. "Well all this religious and historical rhetoric really has me confused and freaked", Cordelia said. "I find it interesting", said Willow. "You'd make a good watcher", Giles said. "An excellent one at that", Xander said, "I think you're cool", Jenny added. Angel and Emilie just sat there just silently listening to the whole conversation. "I knew I was serving an unholy purpose during the war and Hitler was pretty much like the Master except Hitler was no vampire", Emilie said.

Angel just sat there as if in deep meditation. "Something wrong, Angel?", Buffy asked. "No, I was just really thinking about what Reyes was saying, that's all", Angel replied. "Very well", Giles said. "Let's go on patrol", said Buffy. Before long, we were back at the Sunnydale cemetery, everybody with stakes in hand. Everything seemed quiet, with the occasional hoot of an owl breaking the silent night air. I looked up to notice the full moon partially hidden behind the clouds. Just ahead I noticed what appeared to be people approaching us with swords! They wore the same costumes like knights without armor.

I said, Hey look!". Buffy said, "Trouble". "Who or what are they, vampires?", I asked. "More that just vamps", Buffy said, "They're the Order of Aurelius". Everybody got ready, like soldiers manning their stations. As the Order of Aurelius drew closer, my hand gripped my stake tighter and tighter as I felt the adrenalin rush through my body. I began to break out in a cold sweat. Each passing moment became more and more intense as my heart was pounding. The Order of Aurelius went from a mere pace to a charge as they pulled out their swords. I gulped and nervously asked Buffy, "What are we going to do, they have long swords while we have these stubby stakes?"

"Don't worry", Buffy said, "this is where I pull the ace out of my sleeve and switch to plan B". I asked, "What's that?", Buffy turned to Giles without saying a word to him. Giles automatically knew what to do. He heaved off a knapsack which was almost like a golf bag. Quite a big tote ,and quite a big load. Giles unzipped the knapsack hurriedly to reveal an armory of weaponry quite medieval compared to today's standards of modern weaponry. Giles produced three swords, two battle axes and a mace. I was fortunate enough to find myself a long lead pipe laying around on the graveyard lawn. Giles said, "I got something better for you than that". He produced a strange looking weapon that looked like a club with sickles fastened on each end.

"Personally", I said. "I'd feel much more comfortable with a sword!". "Take mine", Buffy said. At that, Buffy tossed me her sword while she took the double-sickle. We all formed a circle facing outwards to avoid any sneak attacks. The Order of Aurelius, came and a battle ensued. Before, I didn't find myself in a battle quite like this one. Buffy managed her double sickle with the utmost skill, grace and finesse that before long she beheaded a few vampires alone. I was having the time of my life fighting a sword fight with a vampire that made me fell like I was Duncan MacCleod of TV's "Highlander".

I fought feisty until the vampire I fought got distracted and at that moment, I swung to decapitate him and his head fell off his shoulders bursting his body and all into a cloud of dust. Willow was almost overtaken by the vampire she was fighting with until I got my stake and literally turned him to dust. Willow blushed and said, "Thank you, Reyes". But the battle was far from over. Giles fought with the mace quite skillfully himself. While our two vampire allies, Angel and Emilie were cutting a good swath with their battle axes.

Xander was struggling with his vampire until Cordelia staked and dusted the vamp as Jenny also fought valiantly with a sword she managed to obtain from one of the dusted vampires. Finally out of the dozen vampires who rushed at us, only two were left retreating. Buffy produced a glove of chain mail and a boomerang which was razor sharp. Buffy threw it in such a manner as to behead the vampires. Both were dusted dead in their tracks and the boomerang returned to Buffy. "I'm surprised that the groundskeeper didn't come around this time with the cops", I said. "Hmm, yeah speaking of which where is he tonight?", Buffy asked. "Maybe he took the night off", I replied. "He lives here, even if it was the night off, he would'nt go anywhere!", Buffy said.

"Something is wrong!", Giles said. "Very wrong", Buffy said. We proceeded to the groundskeeper's living quarters, which was a small one story house almost small enough to be a hut. Buffy knocked saying, "Hello!". "I notice that the lights are on", I said, "He should be here". Buffy tried the doorknob and found that the door was unlocked. Buffy and Giles proceeded in with the rest of us following. Only angel and Emilie remained outside. "Don't touch anything", Buffy advised. We approached the living room area and found what at first appeared to be the groundskeeper sitting in his armchair. We approached from behind, Buffy said, "Hello". No reply. When she walked in front, her eyes widened and gasped. "What is it?", I asked. The groundskeeper was dead with twin puncture wounds on his neck, killed by a vampire's bite.


	6. Operation Blitzkreig

Chapter 6: Operation Blitzkreig

Giles felt for a pulse on the ground keeper's neck. "Dead", Giles said, "his blood was drained out!". Buffy pulled out her stake and staked the groundkeeper's corpse. His dead body exploded instantly into a cloud of dust. "How did you know?", I asked. "Experience", Buffy said. "It's going to be a while before his absence becomes noticeable", Buffy said. "I think we should leave", Willow said. "That's just what I was about to say", Xander said. "This place never stops giving me the creeps!", Cordelia remarked. Jenny embraced herself as though keeping out the cold and drew closer to Giles, looking around.

"Why don't we head back to Giles' home?", I suggested. "Good idea", said Buffy. "Besides Monday is coming and I assume you all have school and Giles and Jenny will be working", I said. "What am I going to do while you guys are busy?", I asked. Giles replied, "I remember that the principal wanted some part time volunteers for the library and I'm sure you're the man for the job and of course it's temporary". "Cool", I replied, "works for me".

The following morning, everyone was at school. Giles and Jenny had brought me in to introduce me to the principal as a volunteer. I was given a few forms to fill out and I was issued an authorization pass. I assisted Giles through out much of the day cataloguing books as well as offering assistance to any students looking for books. During break periods, Buffy and friends would come and check on us for any news and information they might have needed. When the school day ended we'd gather together and discuss the events of last night and to plan the evening ahead.

Meanwhile, the Master had gotten the news of his army's defeat and he was furious. "I can't believe that my most fierce vampires lost to the slayer and her scanty band of friends. If I had been there in one mighty blow, they'd have all been dead. I would've crushed them like bugs and swatted them like flies". "But, Master", said one of the vampires. "Silence, and don't ever dare interrupt me!", the Master said. "I may need a better plan, a different strategy", the Master said.

"I have one", the vampire interrupted again. "I thought I told you DON'T interrupt me again!", the Master snarled, "and it better be a good one or this will be the last time you ever interrupt me again!". At that, the Master grabbed the vampire by the shirt collar and said, "Start talking!". The vampire said, "We'll kidnap the slayers mom and lure the slayer into rescuing her mother where we'll have a trap for her and her friends". "Nice plan, but", the Master replied. "But what", the vampire said. The Master staked the vampire and he exploded into a cloud of dust. "This is the last time you'll ever interrupt me again", the Master said.

The Master gathered his undead fold and said, "Listen up, this is what we're going to do". The Master looked at all present to insure that his followers were paying attention including the rest of the Order of Aurelius that survived the previous night's onslaught. "When Buffy's mother comes home tonight, you're to capture her before she has a chance to enter her house. We'll leave a note indicating where to meet us alone. Once we capture and kill the slayer, Sunnydale will be ours and eventually the world".

Unbeknownst to the Master and his minions, Angel and Emile were hidden nearby eavesdropping on the Master's evil plan. Angel whispered, "We've got to warn Buffy!". "I've got a plan", whispered Emilie. "We ain't got much time", Angel said. "Let's get moving", Emilie said. The sun was beginning to set. We were all at Buffy's house, for the first time ever I set foot on the slayer's home. Buffy gave me a guided tour of her house. The phone rang and Buffy answered.

"Hello", Buffy said, "Oh hi Mom, what's happening? You're coming later than usual, Ok if I'm not here I might be at Willow's house and thank you for letting me know that you might be running late. OK, goodbye mom" and Buffy hung up the phone. Buffy announced, "My mom's going to be coming later than usual so we can stay here for awhile". Just then the phone rang again. "Probably mom forgot to tell me something", Buffy said and answered the phone.

"Hi, mom", Buffy said. "Uh I'm sorry, Angel are you alright?", Buffy asked and her facial expression took on a look of concern. After a lengthy time, Buffy thanked Angel and hung up the phone. "What is it?", Giles and I asked in unison. Buffy looked at us both oddly for a moment. "My mother is in danger", Buffy said. "What kind of danger?", I asked expressing concern myself. "The Master and his undead ilk are planning to kidnap my mother in order to lure me into rescuing her".

"They're setting you up", I said. "It's a trap", Giles said. "What are we going to do?", Willow asked. "Here's the plan", Buffy said. "I discussed this with Angel", Buffy continued, "We're going to set a counter trap!". "Counter what?", Cordelia interestedly asked. "Counter trap", Buffy said, " and we have to act fast. Emilie is having a make over and she's almost done as we speak. She's being spruced up to look like my mom from a distance. Giles and Jenny are going to pick her up while we pick strategic hiding spots, so that when the Master's lackeys ambush Emilie thinking that she's my mom, we'll ambush them instead."

"We better hurry", I said. So we all set up strategic surveillance points, I rushed to Radio Shack with Giles so that I could acquire enough walkie- talkies for everyone with microphone ear plugs to communicate without giving ourselves away to the enemy. Giles, Jenny and I went to meet up with Emilie and Angel. Emilie was done with her make over by the time we arrived and she looked strikingly different. From a distance she was barely distinguishable from Buffy's mom. Giles and I went over the plan with Emilie and Angel.

I issued Angel and Emilie the radios with the earpieces, which Giles and I already tested and started to use. Angel asked, "What's this?". "The finishing touch to your plan", I replied, "a secret weapon I'm sure the Master and his followers haven't thought of radio communications". Angel and Emilie laughed. "You're cool", Emilie said. "at least it pays to have a security guard on the team", Angel said."These radios should be powerful enough to be heard all over Sunnydale", I said. Angel turned to look at Giles' car and then another familiar looking vehicle. "Who's driving Buffy's mother's vehicle?", Angel asked.

"Well, Buffy told me what year, make, model and color is the vehicle her mom drives, so I had Jenny rent an identical vehicle on her credit card", I said. "Well, we ain't got much time", I said. I tossed the keys over to Emilie so that she could utilize the rented vehicle while Angel discreetly hid himself in the back seat beneath a blanket with a few stakes. I told Emilie at what time she should start going to Buffy's house to correlate the normal return from work schedule of Joyce, Buffy's mom.

Giles, Jenny and I rushed back just in time to issue radios to Buffy, Willow, Xander and Cordelia. They were briefed on how to use them. Willow said, "Ooh,that's neat!". "Cool, now we're like a bunch of detectives!", Xander said. "Or the Mod Squad", Cordelia said. "If we want to make this operation a success, we must all be coordinated and organized into a fighting unit, the slayer doesn't stand alone", I said.

"It takes a bundle of rods tied around an axe to form a fasces and so it is with us", I continued, "This shall be called Operation Blitzkrieg for like lightning we shall strike, the Master will never again underestimate us. He will know that his end draws near and that the slayer and us shall prevail for we are committed to freedom, justice and life". "OK. Everyone assume your positions and wait for the moment to strike, the signal will be when the vampires go for Emilie then shall we commence, now let's go", Buffy said.

Buffy turned to me and said," Reyes, you don't know how glad I am that you're here. Your support is giving us all a new sense of pride and direction". At that, Buffy gave me a big bear hug and a kiss on my cheek which left a lipstick mark.


	7. Ambush

Chapter 7: Ambush

The trap has been set, all radios were tested and our code names were Slayer 1,2,3 and so forth. Buffy was Slayer 1, I was Slayer 2, Giles was Slayer 3, Xander was Slayer 4, Willow was Slayer 5, Cordelia was Slayer 6, Angel was Slayer 7,Emilie was Slayer 8 and Jenny was Slayer 9. "Slayer 2 to Slayers 7 and 8, what's your twenty(Location)?". "My what?", Slayer 7 asked. "Your location?", I clarified. "Slayer 8 and I are heading to Slayer One's twenty over", Slayer 7 said. "What's your ETA?", I asked. "One minute", Slayer 8 replied. "All slayer units, stand by" , I ordered.

One minute later, Emilie drove up the driveway to Buffy's house. The Order of Aurelius and other vampires were already hiding in the bushes waiting to pounce on Emilie, thinking it was Buffy's mom, Joyce. Emilie popped open the trunk to get two bags full of what appeared to be groceries, Emilie heaved the bags into her arms, closed the trunk and was making her way to the house. Just then, the vampires came out and rushed at her for the moment of rapture when Emilie turned and said, "Looking for moi!".

I gave the signal, Buffy and the gang cam out of hiding as well as Angel, Giles, Jenny and myself. The Order of Aurelius and the vampires who came to assist in the kidnapping found themselves surrounded. A battle ensued as Buffy and I with our allies produced wooden stakes and more wooden stakes from the decoy grocery bags. This time the vampires from the Order of Aurelius made one mistake, they came without their swords. It was hand to hand combat and both sides fought valiantly. Buffy staked the first one and it exploded into a cloud of dust.

I tapped another vampire on the shoulder and when it turned, I staked him, turning him into dust as well. After the long battle was over, nothing was left but dust and ourselves covered in dust. "You should've seen the expression on that vampire's face when it realized I wasn't Buffy's mom and I just staked him", Emilie said and then laughed. "Looking for moi!", Emilie kept saying with laughter. Buffy, Willow, Xander, Cordelia, Jenny and Giles looked on in bewilderment. I just laughed with her as we both cracked jokes toghether. Angel said, "Have'nt seen Emilie laugh like that in a long time!". As we both rolled in the ground with laughter, Buffy said, "I think these two just lost it!". "They flippity, floppity, flipped!", Xander said. "They're all bubbly with laughter", Willow said. "They've been overwhelmed and stricken with uncontrollable humor", Giles said. "Well, as long as they don't literally die laughing everything should be alright!", Jenny added. "OK, chill you two it wasn't that funny!", Cordelia said.

After awhile, the laughter died down and was overwhelmed with hiccoughs. As I got up to undust myself, I looked around and noticed everyone had left. "Where are you guys?(hiccup)", I asked. I followed the footprints they had left behind noticing that they led to the sidewalk. Each front yard of bushes made a walled hedge keeping every house on the street apart. As I followed the tracks to the sidewalk, Buffy and gang jumped out from behind the hedge with Angel and Emilie's faces morphed into their vampire bestial faces and Buffy with an unarmed crossbow, they startled me with their loud, "BOO!" that I let out such a scream, that two girls from the house next to Buffy's house came armed with baseball bats supposedly to defend me.

They asked me, "Are you OK?". I said, "Yeah, it was just my friends playing a practical joke on me, that's all!". "Oh, ok, we just thought it was a gay bashing!", the two girls said as they walked back to their house holding hands. "Ooohhh kay", Xander said. "Well, looks like we just met the local neighborhood lesbians", I said still trying to catch my breath. It was Buffy's turn to laugh as well as the rest of the gang. I didn't take it to hard and came to appreciate the humor afterwards. Just then Buffy's mom, Joyce pulled up on the driveway. When Joyce climbed out of her vehicle, she asked, "Who's vehicle is that?". Emilie replied, "Oh that's mine". Joyce looked at Emilie with a look of bewilderment on her face. Joyce asked, "OK not only are you driving the same vehicle that I drive but you almost look just like me right down to the hairstyle what's up with that?".

"Hmm, maybe she's a copycat 'Joyce'!", I replied. "Who are you?", Joyce asked me. "Alejandro Reyes,II", I replied. "I met your daughter and her friends through Giles", I said. "What kind of work do you do?", she asked. "Security", I replied, "I work as a security guard in Florida but I'm doing volunteer work temporarily through Giles at the Sunnydale High library", I told her. "That's good to know", Joyce said. "Would you all like to come in for supper, I'm cooking", Joyce said invitingly. We all gladly accepted the invitation and had supper.

After dinner ended and had some lively conversation with Joyce, We all went to the Bronz while Joyce Summers stayed at home to cleanup. Oktoberfest was over and all traces of it were gone, performing that night was a famous actress/singer Traci Lords playing a song called, "Good and Evil". The song opened with a sound reminiscent of a horror movie and the band began playing. "Want to dance?", Buffy asked me. "I don't know how", I replied. "That's OK", Buffy said, "it'll be like a lapdance". Buffy danced provocatively to the music as though in a trance while the band played it's eerie Hallowenish tune.

Giles, Jenny and Cordelia drank and chatted, but with the loud music I could'nt hear what they were saying. Xander and Willow danced while Angel and Emilie danced seductively with each other to the music. When the music stopped and the song ended, everyone stopped dancing and all turned including myself to the band and applauded as the lead singer and the group took a bow and left. Buffy was back to herself wondering what possessed her to dance and act so seductively. After awhile she stopped wondering and kept enjoying the dance club atmosphere of the Bronze.

Giles looked at his watch and then all of us did likewise and realized that time had flown by fast. We all proceeded to leave. Outside once we all took a whiff of the night air, we heard a young girl calling for help. We checked and sure enough it was another vampire, while the vampire was busy, Buffy produced a stake and pierced the stake into the vampire's heart causing the vampire to explode and vanish into a cloud of dust. "What happened?", asked the girl ho was just saved. "I guess we scared him off", Buffy replied.

The girl thanked us and we all volunteered to escort her to her house. She gladly accepted and I asked Buffy, "Do you meet all your friends this way?". "More or less!", Buffy replied. Deep down below in the hellmouth, the Master was furious. "I can't believe it!", the Master growled as he slammed his fist on the arm of his thrown upon receiving the news of his subject's defeat. "That Slayer and her meddlesome friends infuriate me by the moment", the Master said angrily. "I'll have to find a way to vanquish that hated slayer and those allies of hers", the Master growled.

"I have a plan, far better and yet far superior yet. A plan to pit out the slayer, her friends and all of Sunnydale!", the Master said. "What is it?", Darla asked. "It's a super weapon that in the past saved Sunnydale, but now it will bury it!", the Master said schemingly. Darla reflected for awhile and asked. "Is it something at the highest peak above Sunnydale, an old cannon?". "Yes!", the Master replied. "Now that sounds like more than fun!", Darla said and they with the rest of the vampires broke out in macabre laughter.

Once the laughter died down, the Master said, "Darla, I'll need to commission you and a few trusted subjects of mine to inspect to see if the cannon and it's ammunition still work". "Knowing how things were built in the 1940's, I'm pretty sure it still works", Darla said. "Well good", the Master said, "set up the cannon and aim it if possible at the Slayer's home". "Your wish, my command", the vampiress said.


	8. The Tokyo Files

Chapter 8: The Tokyo Files

After we insured that the girl made it safely back to her house. We all made our way back to Buffy's house. From there everyone dispersed and I went back with Giles back to his home. After such an exciting evening, I fell asleep. As I slept, I dreamt a dream. I dreamed that I was on the summit of a mountain, a large hill overlooking Sunnydale. On that mountain was a huge cannon, which fired and destroyed all of Sunnydale. In a toadstool ring, Lucia appeared wearing the same black hooded robe, she was sobbing and when she turned her face up to see me, her eyes were crying tears of blood. "You're all in danger, terrible danger!", Lucia my angel said. "You must warn Buffy and the others. You must tell them this dream", Lucia told me.

"How will they react basing themselves on a dream?", I asked. "You may not know or think it, but they'll believe you!", Lucia said. "I was the one who possessed Buffy at the Bronze when she danced for you, it was I but this shall be kept between us which shall not be revealed but you must warn them of the Master's plan for revenge and destruction", Lucia warned. "Now wake up!", Lucia commanded. "Wake up", Buffy said as she was waking me up in my waking world. "I had a serious dream", I told Buffy. It was 12:01 PM in the afternoon. "Care to share it with me?", Buffy inquired. "I dreamed of a mountainous cliff overlooking Sunnydale, and on that cliff was a cannon which was fired and destroyed Sunnydale", I told her. "Where are the others?", I asked. "At the high school", Buffy replied.

"I was sent here by Giles to check up on you and bring you to the school", Buffy said. "Cool", I said and I got up, got my shoes and socks on and made my way with Buffy to the Sunnydale High School. We met at the library with Giles, the others were there except Angel and Emilie for obvious reasons. It was still daylight. In the caverns overlooking Sunnydale deep inside the mountain, Darla and the other vampires stood awestruck admiring the great historic monument that stood before them. It was a huge cannon with anti- aircraft capabilities. It rested on railroad tracks leading up to the ledge outside overlooking Sunnydale. "It's wonderful", Darla exclaimed with a tone of awe in her voice. She gracefully swept her hand caressing the surface of the cannon.

"To think, you once saved Sunnydale and now you'll destroy it", Darla said assuringly. "Does the ammo still work?", Darla asked. There were crates of ammo and gunpowder nearby which were left behind by the U. S. military shortly after the second world war ended. One of the vampires grabbed a crate of ammo and heaved it out of the cave into the precipice carefully avoiding the deadly sun outside in the process. A crash and explosion were heard followed by the uproaring flames and black cloud that resulted from the explosion. A park ranger was driving within the general vicinity when he saw and heard the explosion. "Egad, what the hell was that?", he asked himself in astonishment. The park ranger drove in his jeep up the mountain path.

He drove towards the direction of the explosion, as he drove up the summit he looked at the exact spot where the explosion was. He slammed the brakes to overlook the area and climbed out of the jeep. His jaw dropped. The park ranger witnessed the biggest crater he had ever seen and looked up the side of the cliff to the mouth of the cave where the cannon was housed. The park ranger climbed back into his jeep and drove further up until he reached the mouth of the cave. He walked inside to inspect, he took off his hat and looked at the super cannon that once saved his hometown and his country from an attempted invasion force by the Japanese. He walked further inside and noticed footprints.

The park ranger crouched to feel the footprints and noticed they were fresh. Darla came out from behind the massive cannon. The ranger looked up and said, "Miss, you're not allowed to be in here without a permit, this is a restricted area and if you had something to do with that explosion out there, you're in serious trouble because that's a federal offense". "Oh really?", Darla asked innocently. "Where is it written?", Darla asked. "Ma'am, you're going to have to come with me, you're under arrest!", the ranger said. "For what?", Darla asked as her face morphed into it's bestial vampire look. "Wha---?", the ranger replied in shocked horror. He turned toward the exit only to see his way blocked by more vampires. The park ranger began to break into a cold sweat and his heart began racing.

"You all stand back or you're going to be in more serious trouble", the park ranger managed to blurt out. He pulled out his gun and began firing at the vampires to no avail and the vampires drew ever more closer, closing in on him. "What are you doing?", the ranger shouted as Darla came from behind and took a big bite out of his neck that the ranger let out a blood curdling scream which echoed out to the entrance of the cave. Meanwhile back at the Sunnydale library, Buffy asked me, "Could you repeat to everyone what you told me, the dream you had?". "Oh yes", I said, "I dreamed that there was a huge cannon in a mountain overlooking Sunnydale and the cannon was fired, killing everyone and destroying the city. Giles thought for a moment.

"Hold on", Giles said. Giles went to one of the shelves and came back with a local history book titled, "The History of Sunnydale from the 16th Century to the present". Giles flipped through the pages while he had a pencil in his mouth. His facial expression turned to shock that the pencil fell from the corner of his mouth. "What's wrong?", Buffy asked as the gang looked on awaiting a reply Giles slowly fell into a chair and finally managed to say, "Oh Lord". Buffy grabbed the book as the gang and I gathered to see what she was looking at. It was a black and white photo of the super cannon itself, so gigantic was the cannon that it dwarfed the rows of soldiers and sailors standing next to it. "So what's this cannon?", I had to ask.

"It's really a relic", Giles said. "The Great Destroyer", Giles said. "It was a super cannon that was built by the American armed forces to protect Sunnydale during World War II, the government knew that the West coast would be attacked by the Japanese shortly after Pearl Harbor", Giles explained. "One day in 1942, shortly after the cannon, the Great Destroyer was finished it really did the job well. A squadron of enemy Japanese planes were flying over Sunnydale to attack the nearby U. S. military base. When the cannon was loaded and fired, the shot wiped out every enemy plane from the sky with that one shot", Giles said. "Isn't a destroyer a term ascribed to battleships?", Willow asked. "It was given that name to confuse enemy spies into believing that a ship was being built instead of a super cannon", I said. "Oh ok", Willow said. "As you were saying Giles", Cordelia prompted. Giles continued, "The Axis Powers never again attempted an invasion of the continental United States since", Giles said. "Well, we no longer have the Japs nor the Nazis to fear", Xander said.

"But we have a new enemy that may very well use that weapon against us", I said. Everybody turned to look at me. "Why should you all be surprized?", I kept saying. I continued, "What if the Master and his undead cohorts use the Great Destroyer against us". Buffy gulped as Cordy's eyes widened. "He does have a point", Willow said. "Dreams can be premonitions and prophetic at times, the Bible and history will attest to that", Jenny said. "Well, we'll need to act fast since we may not have much time", Buffy said. I picked up the book and flipped through the pages. "Hey there's a declassified map showing exactly where the Great Destroyer cannon is", I announced. "Let's go we don't have much time", Buffy said. "They need to be stopped now!", said Buffy with a tone of urgency.


	9. The Great Destroyer

Chapter 9: The Great Destroyer

Everyone immediately hit all books related to the Great Destroyer super cannon. Everything was covered from the construction to the way it was built, to the type of special ammunition for it. "Why, wasn't that cannon destroyed or dismantled after the war?" , Willow asked. "The reason why the cannon was never dismantled was due to it's role in the Cold War, to help fight a Soviet Invasion which of course never happened", I replied. "But the Soviet Union collapsed back in 1991", Jenny said. "It became a historic monument and was therefore never disassembled", Giles said. "What good will that cannon do if the ammunition is no longer available right?", Xander asked. "Wrong", I said, "the ammunition was stored in a special compartment built into the cave itself".

"You mean to say, the ammunition is still there?", Buffy asked. "Even if that were the case wouldn't it be too old to use?", Buffy asked.

"Well according to this declassified U.S. military manual I found even the ammunition had a shelf life of 100 years and had to be stored in a way that was readily accessible for any military emergency", I told Buffy. "Oh that's great", Buffy said. Just then a student walked in and announced, "Hey didn't you all hear that explosion just outside of Sunnydale and everyone that was outside heard and felt it". "Thank you", Giles said, "is there anything more?" , Giles asked. "Well, I just came to check out some books for my chemistry class", the student said. After Giles attended the student and checked out the student's book, our conversation resumed. "That could only mean one thing!", Buffy said, "the vampires tested the ammunition and it works".

"That means we have less time than we thought", I said. "We should get going!", Giles said. The bell rang marking the end of yet another school day and we all grabbed our things and left. Buffy went home quickly to gather her weapons while the rest of us made the proper preparations. Giles called the Principal and asked to burrow a school bus for an "after school field trip". The Principal said, "Usually I don't provide school buses for field trips on such short notice, but this time I'll bend the rules". "Thank you", Giles said.

After Giles had hung up the phone, everyone made their way back to Sunnydale High School.

The Principal was there waiting for Giles with the keys, "Please be sure to have everyone's permission slips here by tomorrow morning, what kind of field trip is this?", asked Principal. "It's a nature trip to see the woods, mountains and wildlife just outside of Sunnydale", Giles said. "Just be careful, since there was an explosion there earlier and I sure wouldn't want anyone to get hurt!", the Principal said. "Trust me, I'll look after their safety", Giles said. "Very well, here's the keys, have fun and be safe", the Principal said as he loaned the keys to Giles. Everyone made their way out as the Principal locked up and retired for the day.

We all went out and made our way to the faculty parking lot. Giles climbed aboard and started the engine as he opened the passenger door where the students enter the bus. The school bus itself was a typically black and yellow but of the small van variety. As we drove through Sunnydale, we passed the Bronz, the Magic Shop, and the Double Meat Palace as well as Buffy's house. We finally left the city limits and headed towards the mountain where the Great Destroyer super cannon was.

Between the city and the mountains were beautiful forests with greenery all around. It was late afternoon by the time we got to the pivotal mountain where the future of Sunnydale and all it's residents were at stake. Time was ticking as everyone and so many lives hung in the balance.

We drove up the mountain all the way next to the park ranger's jeep. Everyone got out of the schoolbus. I paused briefly for a moment to enjoy the view and noticed the crater the explosion had left. "Look", I sadi pointing to the crater. As everybody else neared the edge to view what I was pointing at. Buffy's jaw dropped as Giles removed his glasses to check if he was seeing right. "Whoa!", Xander said as Willow,Jenny and Cordelia covered their mouths as they gasped. "Oh-my-god!", Buffy managed to utter. I eventually turned to notice the railroad tracks that carted the cannon to the ledge and the set of footprints that lead from the Ranger's jeep into the cave.

"I've got the feeling the action is going to be in there", I said as I pointed out to Buffy and the rest of the gang my discovery. Mind you, We made our way carefully into the cave. We went further in deeper drawing farther away from the light outside and deeper into the cave. We eventually saw the Great Destroyer super cannon and we were all awestruck at it's magnificence. There were the sound of approaching footsteps and everyone took cover behind some nearby boulders and rock formations. Darla and the other vampires had returned. "We shall have the cannon ready to strike", Darla declared.

A vampire had brought some ammunition to load the cannon. "We shall commence our attack on Sunnydale once the sun goes down, then the cannon will move to the ledge where it can aim and fire accurately!". Darla said, "I have a much better idea", said one of the vampires. "Why don't we wait until the clock strikes midnight when everybody is home sleeping?", the vampire said suggestively. "Hmm, you've got a point", Buffy said. "In fact, it'll be a higher death toll and a much more practical and efficient way to maximize the destruction of Sunnydale, brilliant plan!", Darla said.

"Brilliant indeed!", I whispered to Buffy and the gang. "That should buy us all some more time", Buffy said. "Not only that but we can enlist the side of Angel and Emilie plus guess what's coming this midnight?", I said. "What?", Buffy asked. "my birthday, I replied. "Well let's make it a memorable one", Buffy said. "At least we'll have to celebrate this time around than just saving the world---again!", I exclaimed.

Before we noticed, the sun had gone down and more surprisingly Angel and Emilie caught up with us. "How did you know we were here?", Buffy asked. "Emilie and I were eavesdropping on the Master and heard the explosion, We figured you would all be here", Angel said. "So what's the plan?", Emilie asked. "Obviously, we're going to have to slay all those vampires and destroy the cannon", Buffy said. "it's really just a question as to how to go about at it", I added. "Does anyone have a copy of a map of the inside of this cave?", Buffy asked. "I do", I said and pulled out a photocopy of the detailed military map that I had copied earlier from the book. Buffy and Angel both inspected the map carefully to find where the explosives were stored.

"OK, this is the plan", Buffy said. "From what I've read on this map, the storage compartment not only houses the cannon's ammunition but it also stores dynamite and other explosives, in order to stop the Master and insure that there are no repeat attempts , we'll have to blowup this place sky high", Buffy said. "That would be very dangerous considering the lives at stake here, no pun intended", I said. Buffy smiled and said, "None taken!". "Well, we've only got a few hours", I said. "Don't worry!", Buffy said with assurance. "While me and the gang distracts them, you and Emilie make your way to the ammunitions storage and set it up to blow", Buffy said. "Do you have that much confidence in me?", I asked. "I believe in you!", Buffy said as she placed her hand assuringly on my shoulder. I gulped.


	10. Conspiracy

Chapter 10: Conspiracy

Buffy and the gang came out of hiding to challenge Darla and her cohorts. Buffy and the gang were already armed for combat. The Great Destroyer was armed and ready to commit it's deadly deed. The evil vampires rushed at Buffy, Angel and the rest of the team. Buffy, angel and Giles fought valiantly and efficiently while Cordelia, Jenny, Willow and Xander fought as best they could but with effectiveness nevertheless. As Emilie and I sneaked our way through to the ammunition storage, I observed clouds of dust where vampires stood just moments before increase by leaps and bounds. During the fighting, Darla had set the controls and coordinates, the cannon started to roll with big screeches on its tracks.

Emilie caught up with Darla and the two vampires began to catfight. While they fought, I continued my way to the ammunitions storage. Fortunately the door was unlocked, apparently forced open by one of the vampires earlier. I was awestruck by the vast amounts of ammunitions and explosives. Just then Buffy and the rest of the Scoobies joined me. "Did you get the vampires?", I asked. "We got all except on, Darla escaped!", Buffy said. "So are you guys going to help me blow up the cannon?" I asked. "Well based on my observations, if we were to blow up this cannon and the peak of this mountain, there would be rock debris flying well into residential areas and may damage property as well as injure and even kill people", Giles said.

"So what are we supposed to do then?" Jenny asked. "She has a point", Xander said. "I mean what if those vampiry things come back and try to fire that cannon?" Willow asked. "Well in my field of security, I was always taught never to store ammo with firearms in the same area together", I said. All turned to look at me and Angel said, "That sounds like a plan!" "But who's going to move the ammunition and where will it be stored?" Cordelia asked. "We'll be in charge of that!" a voice said from the door we entered. A man in black approached from the shadows, he was wearing a military uniform and was escorted by two soldiers armed with machine guns. "You're all in a restricted are and that's a federal offense", The man in black said.

"Excuse me, sir----", Giles said but was interrupted by the man in black. "I'll order you all to leave the premises immediately or I'll have you all arrested!", the man in black informed. Buffy and the rest of us had no other alternative but to cooperate. "Is that your school bus out there?", asked the man in black. "Yes", Giles replied. "I suggest you all jump get back into that bus and keep this all to yourselves or else!", the man in black said threateningly. "Or else what?", Buffy asked. "Try it and find out!", The man in black retorted. "Let's just do what the man says and get out of here", Emilie said. "Good idea, missy!", the man in black said. "I'm with Emilie and what's your name sir?", Cordelia had to ask. "Not your concern!", the man in black retorted. "I can see you're not much of a people person", Jenny said. The man in black looked on.

We were escorted by the two other soldiers in camouflage out of the cave with a few other soldiers. The cave had suddenly been filled with soldiers and military vehicles which were being loaded with the cannon's ammo. We observed crucial parts of the cannon being removed so that it wouldn't be fired, in case it were to fall into the wrong hands. As we all boarded into the bus and drove off, we were being followed and escorted by military vehicles down to the foot of the mountain where the vehicles stopped while we drove on through the woods and back to Sunnydale. Finally, I broke the momentary silence. "While you guys were out there fighting, I came upon an interesting file that I thought you'd all be interested in!", I said.

"I hope you didn't take it because if you did we'll be seeing those soldiers again if you did", Buffy said. "Good thing there was a copier there and I made copies", I said. "According to the file, these soldiers are not our regular military, they're a secret branch of the Marine Corps. called the Initiative and they're based out of Area 51 in Nevada", I told them. "What would they be doing in Sunnydale?" Buffy asked. "They're aware that there's a hellmouth in and believe it or not our U.S. government is more interested in the supernatural than we'd initially be led to believe, the file even mentions a bible code our government has been seeking for years to the point of seeking a decryption key to the bible code believed to be in Iraq which was the real mission for operation desert storm!", I exclaimed.

"Sounds like something out of the X-Files", Jenny said. "This night just keeps getting longer doesn't it", Cordelia said. "According to this report, the Initiative is interested in experimenting with time travel in order to alter the space-time continuum through the bible code", I read. "Like what exactly do they want to altar and what is this bible code?", Willow asked. "The preliminary time travel mission to be undertaken using the bible code would be to send agents into the first century AD to Jerusalem, the objective: thwart the betrayal of Judas, prevent the crucifixion which would in turn prevent the existence of vampirism", I read. "Let me see that file", Giles requested as he pulled into the driveway of his residence. "Well that's a sight for sore eyes", Emilie said. "Have'nt seen one of those in over half a century", Angel added. We all turned to see what our vampire friends were discussing. Parked in front of our house was a beautiful 1932 Packard Roadster, as we looked two men got out dressed all in white in attractive tuxedos also reminiscent of those days with canes ,capes and top hats. They both had an air with actor Craig Bierko from the movie, "The Thirteenth Floor", they emanated a sense of charming peace when after the given circumstances we were in a while ago. We would've all been suspicious of anyone, however we didn't feel this way about them.

Even so their eccentricity was quite intriguing nevertheless. We all got off the vehicle and approached these wonderful and mysterious men who really aroused our curiosity. "Who are you?", Buffy asked. "I'm Giovanni Revelatori, the Magician", the older eccentric man in white answered. "And I'm Dr. Jacobi!", Dr. Jacobi said as he shook hands with everyone."I'm delighted to meet you", Willow said. "So what are you a doctor of?", Xander asked. "I'm a doctor of various fields including but not limited to theology,philosophy and medicine", Dr. Jacobi replied. "It's great to have a doctor on the team", Buffy said. "We need all the help we can get", Jenny complimented. "What brings you here?", Giles asked.

"I brought something that was supposed to come with that file", Mr. Revelatori said with a smile so white he could've very well been in a toothpaste ad. I handed the file over to Giles as we entered his home, Giles of course invited Mr. Revelatori and Dr. Jacobi in. When we entered, the house Giles took off his glasses to take a closer look at the file. Mr. Revelatori and Dr. Jacobi handed all of us their business cards as we introduced ourselves to him and Giles was handed a floppy disc. Giles asked, "What's this?". Mr. Revelatori replied, "The answer to your question!" as Giles examined the floppy.

"Didn't we have a discussion the other night about the betrayal of Judas, the crucifixion, and the birth of vampirism?", Buffy said reminiscently. "Well of course", I said, "after we ate at the Double Meat palace and passed that Eastern Orthodox Church". "Oh yeah, I remember", Willow said, "that was a very interesting conversation!". "Well apparently according to this file Reyes found, the U.S. government believes that the legend told to Reyes by that Orthodox priest when Reyes was a child is somehow based on fact", Giles said. "But that's only the tip of the iceberg", Mr. Revelatori said. "That floppy that I handed you will be the key to stop them", Mr. Revelatori added. "What is your interest in all this?", Buffy asked. "You're out to fulfill your mission while we're out to fulfill ours, and so long as we're on the same side we might as well help each other", Dr. Jacobi said.

"Well going back to what we were discussing, unfortunately, I don't think we have the technology to travel back in time, if our government prevents the betrayal and the crucifixion. It's impact and consequences on world history could be incalculable, like no vampires, no slayer and no means to fight the other forces of evil and the hellmouth itself", I said. "Which is why we've been sent here to help you",Dr. Jacobi said. "By whom?", I asked. "By a higher authority", Dr. Jacobi replied. Buffy just gulped, as she looked at us wide-eyed at the shock of the revelation that we struck her with, she was mute with horror. "That also would mean, Buffy and I would never meet!", Angel added, adding more to Buffy's anguish.

"Theologically speaking", as I grabbed my Bible and turned to this passage, "For God so loved the world that he gave his only begotten son, that whosoever believes in him shall not perish but have everlasting life", I quoted. "John 3:16", Mr. Revelatori pointed out. "You two are beginning to sound like preachers!" Emilie said. I knew the word of God was hurting her vampire ears. "I don't mean to push religion here, but if Christ had not died for our sins, humanity would be spiritually lost", I said. "The world will be plunged into an eternal darkness from which it would never recover", Mr. Revelatori said.

"Wait, a minute", Buffy said, "if Christ hadn't died for our sins, we'd all be going to hell and our cause would've been futile". "But as Reyes pointed out, how are we going to stop these things, these agents from sabotaging the crucifixion and the slayer lineage, not to mention mankind's salvation?", Xander asked. "I don't even know of any spell or magic that can even send us back in time to really thwart this evil plan", Giles said.

"But you do", Mr. Revelatori revealed. "When you insert that disc into the computer, you'll find the answer you was looking for", Mr. Revelatori said. Giles got the floppy disc and inserted it in his computer and opened the file. It was all in Hebrew, "What is this?", Giles asked. "The bible code, you don't mind if I guide you through it?", Mr. Revelatori asked. "Please go right ahead", Giles said. Mr. Revelatori and Dr. Jacobi did their magic and decrypted and found the ancient Hebrew ritual needed to accomplish the task at hand. "Want to see real magic?", Mr. Revelatori said and then he and Dr. Jacobi began to recite this ancient Hebrew prayer.

Upon finishing with a wave of a wand, an angel made herself manifest. An angel all too familiar when I saw her I recognized her immediately. It was Lucia made manifest, corporeal and all. She shined like a radiant star that all including myself fell on our knees. Her presence radiated such peace and tranquility which accented Mr. Revelatori's and Dr. Jacobi's presence. "Stand up and don't kneel before me for I'm not the one to be worshipped", Lucia said.

"There is not much time, I will open up a vortex so that you may go back in time, for it was destined for you all to go on this mission from God", Lucia said. Lucia opened a vortex and said, "Go and accomplish that for which you've all been chosen".


	11. Salvation of Jesus

Chapter 11: Salvation

Without further hesitation, we all leaped through the vortex. Upon us landing on the other side of the vortex, we came upon what we sensed was an ancient land. We found ourselves dressed in old garments from the first century, the clothing of biblical times. In a ring of stones, Lucia appeared dressed in white garments of a woman from Bethlehem. Lucia instructed us where to find Christ and his twelve disciples. Giles,Mr. Revelatori and Dr. Jacobi were the only ones in the group who were skilled in such languages such as Latin, Hebrew, Aramaic and Greek. "The time is near at hand, you're not going to change but to make history", Lucia said. "Now go before the agents find Judas and kill him in order to plunge the world into an eternal darkness from which the world may never recover", Lucia said.

Lucia produced a white dove and heaved the dove into the sky. "Follow the dove, to stop the evil agents from killing Judas and then to assure that the prophecies are fulfilled", Lucia said. Buffy and I as well as the rest of the gang pursued the dove all the way to Jerusalem. Even in the night sky, the dove was visible. We kept following the dove everywhere it flew. It finally roosted near a rooftop, Buffy noticed a man rushing through the streets. On the rooftop near the spot where the dove roosted, was a man dressed in black, dressed in the clothes befitting the time and place but black nevertheless. He was aiming a rifle armed with a silencer and a telescope. "Now I know there were no rifles, nor silencers and not even the telescope was yet invented", Buffy said.

Buffy immediately made a sling in the tradition of David and Goliath and took the nearest stone and flung it high and hard enough to knock the rifle out of the sniper's hands. The impact of the stone throw was so strong that it literally knocked the sniper off his feet and the rifle out of his grasp. The rifle fell down, as it did Mr. Revelatori waved his hand and shot a ball of light at the rifle causing the weapon to disappear in midair as Buffy rushed to the rooftop of the building. The man in black was rolling in pain from Buffy's blow. Buffy pulled the veil off the sniper's face, "I knew it was you", Buffy said immediately upon recognizing the agent. It was the same man in black that she had seen in the cave with the Great Destroyer Cannon in Sunnydale, two-thousand years later literally. "Why?", Buffy asked. "We only wanted to make the world a better place", said the man in black.

"Do you really think that by stopping the crucifixion and altering history you really think you'd make the world a better place? How could you be sure it would be better?", Buffy asked. "There's something called faith", the man in black said. "Well your faith is sadly misguided and misplaced", Buffy retorted. "You're only a child, how or what would you know?", The man in black said. "I'm the chosen one", Buffy said. "The chosen what?", asked the man in black. "The chosen one", Buffy repeated. "Chosen for what?", asked the man in black. "Chosen to fight evil", Buffy retorted. "Am I not fighting evil too by trying to stop the crucifixion?", The man in black asked. "That's not fighting evil, that's going against the will of God", Buffy replied.

"How do you know this is God's will?", the man in black asked. "Gee, I can tell you skipped Sunday school!", Buffy quipped. "I'm an atheist, I never had a religious upbringing", The man in black said. "So how can you be guided by faith?", Buffy asked. "I'd really have to go, I don't have time to argue. I have a mission to accomplish", The man in black said. "So do I", said Buffy. "Besides who sent you on this mission?", Buffy asked. "The government of the United States of America and who sent you?", The man in black inquired. Buffy shrugged and said, "I was sent by a higher authority". "Yeah, right little miss holier than thou!", retorted the man in black. The man in black swung at her and Buffy successfully blocked it and a martial arts battle ensued. Kicks, strikes and blows were exchanged until the agent lunged at Buffy, tripped and fell off the roof where he laid on the ground below dead.

A big hole opened in the earth below him with flames and screams which swallowed his body and consumed it, closing as suddenly as it had opened. Buffy climbed down from the rooftop and met the rest of us on the street below. "He's been taken care of", Buffy said. "Now we don't him to worry about", I said. "Look!", Willow said pointing to the dove as it flew again. "I think we should keep following it", Xander said. "Aren't we finished, we stopped the bad guy right?", Cordelia asked. "I have a feeling our mission here is not quite over yet", Giles said. "Is it?", Jenny asked. "It isn't", Mr. Revelatori replied. We followed the dove as it took flight again all the way to a garden, a garden where we would meet the man himself, Jesus Christ.

As we went further in to the garden, we beheld a man alone as though making himself ready to pray and meditate. The man turned to us and spoke Aramaic. Giles struggled with his memory in an attempt to speak to the man. The man then turned to speak English to everybody's astonishment. "Fret not, for I know your language and all the languages that I created at Babel", said the man. "Are you---?", Buffy began to ask. "I AM THAT I AM, the one who sent me to die for the sins of the world", the man said. "Jesus of Nazareth", I said. "It is I", He replied. "I know that you all are from another land, another time and another generation and your mission was not to change, but to make history ", Christ said.

"Why was I chosen?", Buffy asked. "Because it's your calling and as you've been chosen to answer your calling, so it is with the Son of Man, seven years shall you all endure tribulation and then the end shall come", Jesus said. "What do you mean?", Buffy asked. "All shall be made in due time. You and I shall die to save the world", Jesus said. Buffy's face turned to a gloomy sad expression. "Weep not daughter, for like me you shall defy death and for a time you'll be with me", Christ said. Everyone was crying. The gang and I were wiping away our tears. Angel and Emilie wept tears of blood. "There is not much time for the time is drawing nearer for us to fulfill our destinies. I know it's been hard for you Buffy for you have the weight of the world, I know what it's like but remember let it be the father's will and not that of ourselves", Jesus said.

"It's after all the will of my father who brought us here, so that you may understand and be witnesses, let your friends be your disciples for you will need them as they will need you", Jesus said. I noticed a bright star from heaven descend and draw close to us until it finally landed before us. It was Lucia. "You must go now", Christ said. Christ turned to me and said, "There are other plans for you, you must return to your family for you have a different calling. The same shall go for you, Angel, after Buffy slays the great serpent you shall take Cordelia with you to a great city and fight for the souls of men in that great city", Jesus said.

"As for you, Emilie. You shall walk a lonely path and your mission will be of solitude", Jesus said. "Giovanni Revelatori and Dr. Jacobi Armani, you have been my loyal disciples and the capstone of my word. I remember you when you, Giovanni, penned down my final revelation in the island of Patmos, it is you who I've kept immortal so that you may be an eternal witness of all that was and is to come. Your reward and Dr. Jacobi's reward shall be great for your ministry and the fact that you are helping make my word as clear as the light of day to those worthy of the hidden mysteries of my word, for as I have told some who are here today will be alive when I come back again you and Dr. Jacobi will be my two witnesses at the end of the world", Jesus said and embraced Mr. Revelatori, which means "John the Revelator" and then turned to embrace Dr. Jacobi as well.

"Farewell to all of you, some I will meet again while there are others whom this will be the only time we'll ever meet. Now is the time to depart", Christ said. Lucia opened up the vortex and we all leaped through it and back to our own time. We found ourselves back at the Sunnydale library wearing our own modern clothes again. Some of us wondered whether or not all this was a dream. Lucia appeared to us again and said, "You were all there, trust me. I wasn't a dream". We spent the rest of the night, reading the New Testament. When we finished, we went home and slept.


	12. Homeward bound

Chapter 12: Homeward Bound

As I slept under the light of the Tiffany lamp by the sofa in the living room of Giles' home, I dreamed yet another dream. In it I dreamed that I was in a basement, on the floor was a seal which was an eastern star, the seal of Danzalthar. Lucia appeared on top of the seal. She said, "Seven years from now, this will be the beginning of the end". I asked, "What do you mean?". Lucia replied, "A great titanic battle between good and evil will ensue and the evil shall be vanquished here. You won't be here when it happens, but you'll be a witness and a testimony". I asked, " Will Buffy die?". Lucia replied, "Luckily none of your friends will die, but others involved will perish in the great apocalyptic battle to come". At that, I awoke.

It was still early in the morning and I made myself a glass of milk as to avoid waking Giles. I washed my glass and placed it carefully back where I found it. I fumbled around and decided to lie back down and looked at the ceiling until I fell back asleep meditating on the dream I dreamt. I dreamed again, the strange thing was the dream picked up where it left off. Lucia said, "Although the Master failed to find the stone of light, Angel will find it and give it to Buffy when the end draws near. Only a worthy vampire with a soul will wear it and the light will vanquish the darkness, but Angel won't be the one but another who will sacrifice himself". I said, "I noticed you said 'himself', so it's obviously not Emilie". Lucia said, "No, someone you haven't met but like Angel and Emilie, he'll seek redemption".

I asked, "Is this what the Master was trying to prevent? As well as the Initiative's attempt to thwart the crucifixion?". Lucia replied, "Yes and both failed utterly due to the intervention of the supreme being", Lucia continued, "God placed us all here for a purpose, a calling". I asked, "What is mine?". Lucia replied, "That is up to you!". Meanwhile, deep down inside the catacombs. "I can see that the plot to foil the crucifixion by the Initiative has utterly failed, but that won't be the last ever heard from them", The Master said. "Now the ammunitions and explosives have been relocated by the U. S. military and our plan to destroy the slayer, her friends and Sunnydale has been foiled", Darla said.

"Now we'll have to change our plans completely now that the Great Destroyer will no longer be of any use to us", The Master said. "I think for the time being we should give it a rest", Darla suggested. "No, we shall draw up a new plan, it will take time but eventually we shall vanquish the slayer", The Master said. Later in the morning, the phone rang and Giles answered the phone. "Hello", Giles said, "Oh yes, here he is, it's for you!", Giles said passing me the phone. "Hello", I answered. It was my family at the other end of the line, expressing concern for me as well as providing me the news that money has been sent to me via Western Union for me to return to Florida.

I realized that time had passed rapidly and I was in Sunnydale longer than I expected. Regardless of what I've been through it was fun and adventurous and I accomplished within days what I couldn't accomplish in years, I made good wholesome friends and I really didn't feel to leave but I knew I had to. After a long conversation with my father, I passed the phone back to Giles, who also spoke to my father for awhile. My father who was in a conference call three way with my mother. Just then, there was a knock on the door and Giles motioned me to answer the while he was still on the phone. I asked, "Who is it?". "It's us", Buffy replied, so I let them in. "What's new?", Buffy asked me as she entered with Jenny, Xander and Willow.

"My family is on the phone right now talking to Giles", I replied. "My folks sent me money through Western Union so that I can go home", I said. "Well, that's cool", Buffy said. "It's good to have a family that cares about you", Willow said. "So when are you leaving?", Xander asked. "I don't know yet!", I replied. "Reyes", Giles called handing me the phone for final instructions to retrieve my money and my ticket home. I spoke to my folks on how excited I was to have made such great friends and how I wished I could be with them longer. I then put the phone on loud speaker to introduce Buffy and her friends to my family. My family thanked my friends who came around that night to help me and save my life in the process as well as the hospitality that was given me.

After everyone got acquainted with each other over the phone. My folks said their goodbyes to me and my new found friends. I asked, "Where's Cordelia?". Buffy replied, "She's over at the salon getting her nails done". "Well, let's go take Reyes to the Western Union so he can retrieve his money and then to the train station", Giles said. Everyone left the house, Buffy and the gang went in Giles' car while I went with Mr. Revelatori and Dr.Jacobi in their 1932 Packard Roadster, which I came to notice was always in showroom condition without a blemish nor even a grain of dirt. I retrieved my money and bought a ticket a train ticket, one way to Florida. At the train station, Buffy said, "You know Reyes, We wish you could've stayed with us a lot longer. So that way we could've gotten to know each other more. We'll miss you and you'll never be forgotton". I replied, "Nor will you nor any of you here today!".

Willow Said, "While you were busy, we decided that we promise that we'll one day see you in Florida!". "And we're all for it!", Xander added. Buffy said, "We'll keep in touch. The day we finally vanquish the forces of evil at least here in Sunnydale, we'll all see you in Florida to celebrate". "Sounds like a winner to me, I sure look forward to that glorious day of victory", I said. "Go with Godspeed and have a safe trip", Jenny said. "Amen", said Mr. Revelatori. They accompanied me to the train, where we exchanged our hugs, kisses with the girls and our farewells. I was given a going away present, a journal. I asked, "What's this for?". Buffy replied, "Someone has to know". I asked, "Know what?". Buffy said, "Our adventures, what we've been through, everything so that it'll never be forgotten, our going away present to you".

Tears welled up in my eyes as Buffy and her friends gave me a group hug. It was a hug that felt like an eternity unto itself. A train steward shouted, "All aboard". "It's time for me to leave", I said. "Call us when you get home!", Buffy said. "Home is where the heart is", I replied. Buffy smiled and said, "I know". It was time for me to climb into the train and I picked a window seat. I could see Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles, Jenny, Giovanni the Magician and Dr. Jacobi as we looked at each other through the window.

The train began to move as we waved goodbye to one another. Buffy winked and blew a kiss as I returned the gesture. We kept waving until we eventually lost sight of each other and I settled back down into my seat, enjoying the memories left behind. After the long cross country trip by train and all the sights I had seen along the way. Out of all the travels, I had made none were or would ever be quite as memorable as my stay in Sunnydale. Although I felt deep within it would be the last I'd see of Buffy and her friends, it wouldn't be though it would be the last I'd ever see of Sunnydale. I made it back to Florida, ending the train trip in Orlando where I would meet my family. In addition to my folks, my sister was there with my niece still barely a year old, and they were all happy to see me. We celebrated my safe return. I called Sunnydale and notified Buffy and her friends of my safe return and celebration. Finally, I went with my father and returned to South Florida.


	13. Reunion

Chapter 13: Reunion

Seven years later...

Since my departure from Sunnydale, so much has happened and changed in my life, in the lives of Buffy and her friends as well as the world at large. Times had changed, A new century, a new millennium. Our country even had a new president, who like his father before him waged another war in Iraq in another attempt to find the decryption key that would completely unlock the Bible code and was yet as unsuccessful in his secret quest as his father before him. However, He succeeded in ridding Iraq and the world of a tyrant that instigated and collaborated with the attack on America on September 11, 2001 which made our president a national hero.

The world now was a totally different place to what it was seven years ago. Buffy had vanquished the Master, Angelus which Angel became upon losing his soul when he shared a moment of bliss with Buffy resulting in the death of Jenny Calendar, who was the computer teacher and left a floppy with the Gypsy curse needed to restore Angelus his soul which Willow did successfully but with Buffy sending Angel to hell and was later brought back as he was with his soul. Later Buffy vanquished, Mayor Richard Wilkins III of Sunnydale, Adam who was a Frankenstein like creature who was later created by the Initiative whom Buffy encountered in college, Glory who was a hell goddess who captured Buffy's new kid sister, Dawn, from another dimension who was the key to open all dimensions and parallel worlds.Buffy's mother,Joyce died of a brain tumor and Buffy died twice to save the world and came back, first drowned by the Master and resurrected by Xander and later Buffy sacrificed herself again to save the world and Dawn from Glory whom Giles had to kill when Glory morphed in her human incarnation as Ben.

Buffy was resurrected by Willow the second time to fight against her demons within and without as well as an evil human villain called Warren Meers, who originally made androids such as the Buffy bot and tried to use magic and technology to take over Sunnydale. Willow had gone gay and found a significant other, Tara MaClay, until Warren killed Tara in an attempt to kill Buffy, which motivated Willow to kill Warren and almost destroy the world until Xander stood in the way and stopped her. Xander moved from his family's basement to his own place, with Anya who was once a vengeance demon but they never got married. Then the ultimate came to pass.

Buffy and her friends, the Scooby gang banded together to fight the First Evil. Spike the vampire by then had replaced a soldier named Riley Finn who later acquired a wife by the name of Sam and before him Angel as Buffy's new found love, Spike went from evil to good to the point that he acquired himself a soul. Buffy had vanquished an evil preacher man called Caleb, who also sought the Bible code to find our God's true name so that if it were to be pronounced backward, all creation would undo itself. Fortunately, he failed and was vanquished by Buffy as well as the First Evil which destroyed the Hellmouth and with it , Sunnydale.

I, too, was fighting my own demons. I had won against an ex-boss turned evil, people who I thought were my friends turned out to be my enemies and people whom I traditionally took for enemies where friends after all. I had since changed jobs many times. My father had acquired a companion. Life in South Florida got very harsh to the point of literally ending up homeless for awhile and ultimately we moved back to Central Florida in the Orlando area. Where I now have a kid brother young enough to be my son named after my magician friend who I first met in Sunnydale years before.

Angel had left Sunnydale with Cordelia and Wesley Wyndham-Price, a watcher to Los Angeles shortly after Buffy and her friends graduated from Sunnydale High in 1999 and vanquished the mayor after he turned into a giant snake and decimated most of the graduates. Buffy and her friends vanquished the mayor by blowing up the old High School only to be rebuilt four years later. Angel and his companions were later joined by Charles Gunn, a vampire hunter and Winifred "Fred" Burkle, a former librarian who was rescued from a parallel world that was ruled by green-skinned demons who had human slaves as well as Lorne, an outcast from that world who could predict people when they sang.

Darla was brought back by an evil law firm called Wolfram and Hart whom Angel and his friends fought against since moving to Los Angeles. Darla staked herself in order to give birth to a son that she bore to Angel named Connor who grew up quickly and made Cordelia get pregnant and evil. Angel lost his soul again and Fred brought Willow to Los Angeles in order to reensoul Angel and bring Faith another slayer who broke out of prison after she killed a few people back to Sunnydale to help Buffy fight the First Evil. After Cordelia was vanquished,she went into a coma, she gave birth to an evil goddess called Jasmine who consumed people and nearly conquered the world. After Jasmine was destroyed, Angel was awarded along with his friends the Los Angeles branch of the Wolfram and Hart law firm and Connor's memories were replaced with those of a normal life and a happy family. Only Angel would remember the truth of Connor and his real past. Angel reunited with Buffy and gave her the stone of light amulet before returning to Los Angeles and Buffy in turn gave it to Spike to save the world and destroy the hellmouth ultimately sacrificing himself.

After Sunnydale and the hellmouth were destroyed. Buffy along with her friends and family looked back at the crater that had been left behind. After a dialogue, Dawn asked, "Buffy what are we going to do?". Buffy Summers looked at her loved ones and then back at the crater, she pondered the question. A small smile grew on her lips. "Let's go to Florida", Buffy announced. "What?", asked Faith whom Buffy first met back in 1998 and came back to finish the First Evil. "Do any of you remember that guy, Reyes?", Buffy asked turning to see who would remember. "Do you mean that security guard from Florida that we saved outside the Bronz one night back in 1996?", Willow asked. "Oh yes, I remember he stayed in my house", Giles said. "I remember him!", Xander said.

"Well remember back at the train station, we promised to celebrate our victory with him seven years ago when this day came, well now this day had finally come", Buffy said. "Do you think he'll remember?", Xander asked. "What if he doesn't live in Florida anymore?", Giles asked. "The Watcher's Counsel might've come in handy for this but now that's out of the question", Giles said. Just then beyond the horizon, where the road could be seen as far as the eye could see surrounded by desert. An old car came approaching from the distance, as the vehicle came closer and closer, the vehicle was one that Buffy and the Scoobies had not seen in years. It was the 1932 Packard Roadster driven by Giovanni the Magician with Dr. Jacobi.

They parked quietly by the school bus in his impeccable outfit, he looked exactly the same he did seven years ago and had not seemed to age not even a day. His car was immaculate even the gangster walls on his tires were super white as though they had never been used. "Sorry, I'm late", Giovanni said. "Better late than never, at least you came in time to celebrate", Buffy said. "Who the hell are they?", Faith asked. "I'm Giovanni Revelatori the Magician and this is Dr. Jacobi", Giovanni and Dr. Jacobi introduced themselves as to Faith. Faith was immediately charmed by them as well as Dawn, Principal Robin Wood and the others who had not met them before. So they acquainted themselves with everybody and everybody got acquainted with them as well.

After introductions, Willow said, "I got an idea, we can use a locator spell to find him". Giovanni the Magician said, "That's an excellent idea, I'm with her". "I agree", Dr. Jacobi said.Willow said, "Let's all hold hands and form a circle and visualize Reyes", Willow said. Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles, Dawn, Giovanni the Magician, Dr. Jacobi and even Faith was encouraged to participate after Giovanni pulled my picture out of his hat and showed it to Faith. "He's cute", Faith said. Everyone then held hands and began the ritual. Meanwhile, I was taking a nap in Florida where I had a dream.

I dreamed that I was on a deserted highway, where there was desert for miles around and a big yellow school bus parked in the middle of the highway. I observed that there was also a huge crater and on the edge a ring of people holding hands whom I immediately recognized as Buffy, her kid sister, Dawn, the Scoobies, Dr. Jacobi and Giovanni the Magician. In the circle, Lucia appeared in the middle of the circle. I asked, "What are they doing?". Lucia replied, "They're looking for you". "If they wish to find me I'm at my mother's old address in Apopka", I said. Lucia recited the address to me and I confirmed. "What is that big crater?", I had to ask. "The symbol of victory!", Lucia replied. I flashed back to the train station and then it all dawned on me.

"We'll all meet you again soon, very soon and sooner than you think", Lucia assured. She then winked and blew a kiss at me from which I awoke from my dream. Within a couple of weeks, as I'm alone one fine afternoon in my trailer still pondering on my dream, a school bus came followed by a 1932 Packard Roadster which stopped in front of my house. Giovanni parked as Buffy got off the bus with Willow, Xander and Giles. Since I had been observing from the kitchen window, I went out to meet them. We all reenacted that group hug, throwing my memory back seven years to the train station, only this time the hug felt different, a hug of celebration. Buffy turned to the school bus and motioned the passengers inside to come out. Dawn, Faith and the driver, Principal Wood from the new and now gone Sunnydale High School came out.

Buffy introduce me to all three of them and I invited them all into my house. Only some young girls, new slayers remained inside the school bus. I presented my humble abode to them and then we all went to the school bus after I showed them my home. "I wish I could've invited you all to stay with me overnight, except I've got family living with me", I said apologetically. "That's OK!", Buffy replied. "We're all so happy to see you", Buffy said. "I'm so happy that this day finally arrived and the promise we made was kept", I said. Buffy introduced me to the other slayers in the bus as well as this geek named Andrew, who didn't make much of an impression on me.

"I think we should drive around since I don't want you guys to draw attention from the neighbors seeing we've been parked here for awhile", I said. "I remember my stepmother's dad came in a semi-truck and the neighbor came and griped about it and only calmed down because they were both Billy bobs", I said. "Should I move my car?", Giovanni the Magician asked. "We don't want to take up somebody else's parking space", Dr. Jacobi said."In fact, yes I think you should, park it over by the leasing office", I suggested and Giovanni moved the car to where I told him. Principal Wood moved the bus, following Giovanni the Magician and Dr. Jacobi where they parked their vehicle and boarded the bus. We left the trailer park and started to drive southbound on Highway 441. As we drove down, Buffy and all those on board briefed me and told me in much greater detail what had gone on in my life since I had left Sunnydale. Buffy was shocked when I told her the circumstances that surrounded my reason for having had left South Florida. "Sounds like a hellmouth down there too!", Xander quipped.

"It would'nt surprise me if that were the case", Giles added. By the time we had pretty much gave a synopsis of our lives spanning the last seven years, We were down on Highway 441 and Church St. "Hey, do you see that little white shack on your right?", I asked Principal Wood. "Yeah, I see it", Wood replied. "Turn in there and park", I requested. "Wow, a stadium!", Willow said as she looked across from the parking space which barely accommodated the school bus. Everybody got off the school bus and approached Goff's, a popular ice cream stand in Orlando where everybody treated themselves to ice cream. "Umm, I love this ice cream!", Dawn said. "It's really good", said Faith. "I never tasted ice cream this good", Buffy said. "I agree", said Willow. "It's very lovely and tasty!", Giles said. "It's magically delicious!", Giovanni the Magician exclaimed. "I definitely concur", Dr. Jacobi said. Willow and a slayer called Kennedy shared an ice cream cone.

After everyone had ice cream, we all went back into the school bus. "So what do you guys plan to do now that the First Evil, the hellmouth and Sunnydale are gone?", I asked. "Well there's another hellmouth in Cleveland", Giles inputted. "So are you guys going to Cleveland after this?", I asked. "now that there are slayers everywhere my workload has been dramatically reduced", Buffy said. "meaning you're not the only one anymore but still you can fight the forces of bad anywhere and everywhere", I replied. "But I'm really glad that you guys are here", I said. "We're just as happy to be with you", Buffy said.


	14. The Battle of Orlando

Chapter 14: The Battle of Orlando

Principal Wood cranked on the bus and from there we went to International Drive and then to Epcot, Disney, The Magic Kingdom, Universal Studios, Sea World and a multitude of other attractions. During trips to these attractions on the bus, Giovanni the Magician with the aide of Dr. Jacobi did his magic and entertained us with his magic tricks like pulling black rabbits out of his hat and filling the bus up with all those black bunnies that would've been Anya's nightmare come true if she had lived to celebrate with us, according to what I was told of as far as her fear of bunnies were concerned. He was pretty much the life of the party on that bus with all his magic tricks, that drew cheers, laughs and applause. Each and every single one of us had the time of our lives and it was the happiest event for all of all ever.

Before we knew it, the day was over and night had arrived. We went to supper at Barnhill's Buffet in Apopka next to the Masonic lodge. We all ate heartily and after everyone had their generous fill of old-fashioned Southern food and discussed the wonderful events of the day, We all climbed back into the bus. Buffy took notice of someone, sitting on the steps by the Masonic lodge. Which was something Buffy noticed when Principal Wood stopped at the gas station right by to get fuel.

It was someone quite familiar, a girl with that familiar blue strand on her jet black hair, her familiar sunglasses and her punkish paramilitary fashion statement. "Could it be?", Buffy uttered as everyone turned to take notice of her. "Emilie", I said. She was sitting there on the steps smoking a cigarette. We blew the horn and waved at her and at first she didn't seem to notice us. After Principal Wood paid for the fuel. We pulled right into a vacant parking lot of the lodge which looked more like a lawn than a parking area. We all got off the bus to greet Emilie who had just finished her cigarette and tossed it aside and blew the remaining puff of smoke. She cracked a smirk and said, "At last we meet again. You guys are the stuff that legends are made of". Buffy asked, "What do you mean?".

"Hey, the news about the hellmouth and Sunnydale reached fast around the world, Buf!", Emilie said. "Who is this, B?", Faith asked. "She's a vampire slayer vampire with a soul", Buffy replied. "Say what?", Principal Wood asked. "Never mind", Buffy said. "So what's been of your life for the past seven years-er shall I say your undead life?", Buffy asked. "Going back and forth all over the world and up and down on it", Emilie replied. "But it's been quite adventuresome, I met a lot of people even though I walk a path of solitude, by the way I was in L.A. just recently when you vanquished the First Evil. Angel says Hi and Cordelia last I heard was in a coma, long story". "So what made you - -?", I was asking before Buffy cut me off.

"You mean to tell me you saw Angel again just recently?", Buffy inquired. "Ummhmm, yeah he was just returning from Sunnydale after his most recent meeting with you. He told me how you vanquished Caleb the preacher man who was a disciple of the First Evil", Emilie said. "What else did he tell you?", Buffy asked. "Oh he was so sore about you accusing him of going all "Dawson" on you while you denied any romantic involvement with Spike and something about cookie dough", Emilie said. "Personally as to whether or not you had anything to do with Spike or not, I really don't care, it's really none of my business and I'm just relaying to you what Angel had told me", Emilie said.

"Well, I'll neither deny nor confirm what happened that's all water under the bridge now!", Buffy said. Buffy briefly finished introducing Emilie to the rest of the group since Buffy and the rest of the original gang including Giovanni and I knew her. "Want to climb aboard and join us?", Buffy asked Emilie invitingly. "I thought you'd never ask", Emilie said and climbed back into the bus and boarded with the rest of us. We went around the lodge and turned back on Highway 441, Xander wanted to take a closer look at the stadium behind Goff's ice cream stand that we saw earlier. Willow and Kennedy also wanted to see the stadium even if no games were scheduled to be performed that night. Upon reaching the stadium grounds, Principal Wood parked the bus.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, here we are at the grounds of the Florida Citrus Bowl Stadium which hosted the 1994 FIFA World Cup Soccer Games", Principal Wood announced. We all got out of the bus and turned to look upwards. "What I'd give right now to see a ballgame inside", Xander said. "Last time, I saw a ballgame was at Pitt Stadium in Pittsburgh many long years ago", Emilie said. "I remember when I was in my girl's little league softball game", Willow reminisced. "I remember when I used to play cricket back in England when I was in my youth", Giles said. "I was a pitcher when I played baseball as a kid", Faith said. "I was a pitcher when I was in the girl scouts", Kennedy said. "I remember when games of this sort were not yet invented", Giovanni the Magician said. "I remember when Turkish oil wrestling was first invented", Dr. Jacobi said. " Gladiators were the craze back in my youth", Giovanni added. Everybody looked on and eventually took a late night stroll on the grounds outside the stadium reminiscing. "You all remember the future and yearn for the past", said a female voice that cut the night air like a knife.

Everyone turned to see whence the voice had come. A silhouette, very feminine and striding towards us in an albeit semi-playful manner. As the silhouette drew closer everyone armed with a stake reached for one in their jackets, while those poorly equipped were given stakes by Giovanni as he pulled wooden stakes out of his hat for those caught unprepared as Dr. Jacobi passed them on to anyone who needed one. Andrew and I were given stakes , as the female form approached all the more closer with each step that she took. "Isn't it a nice night for a walk in the park", The woman said. Emilie and some of the gang eventually recognized who it was, Drusilla. "Why are you here?", Emilie asked. "Funny for I was ready to ask the same question, you know the answer for it is not the answer but the question that draws us". Drusilla said. "My poor, poor Spike calls me from the beyond, the wind carries his mournful tones to me", Drusilla said. "But you dear have been naughty, naughty girl", Drusilla said pointing her finger accusingly at Buffy. Buffy looked at Drusilla with bewilderment and caution.

"I assume you know her, and I hope she's one of your friends", I said. "Yes to the first and no to the latter". Buffy said which made me feel all the more uneasy. "Nosy, nosy security man", hissed Drusilla at me. "Is she a baker act?", I asked with a tone of condescension. "Baker, baker, act. Act why would a baker have to act?", Drusilla asked quirkily. "Let me handle this", Buffy said. "Slayers stand by me, the rest of youback to the bus", Buffy said. So Faith, Kennedy, Rhona who's a black slayer, Emilie and the other slayers who survived the battle of Sunnydale joined forces with Buffy while the rest of us proceeded to make our way to the bus.

All of a sudden other vampires came out of the shadows and began to surround us. "Now I'm beginning to think that this stop to the stadium was a bad idea", Andrew said. Kennedy turned to see while Buffy was fighting Drusilla to see what was happening to us. "Willow!", Kennedy shouted as she witnessed the other vampires approaching us. "Go with our sister slayers and help them", Buffy told Faith between the exchange of blows between Buffy and Drusilla. Faith, Kennedy and the other slayers ran to our aide and began defending us from the vampires who attempted to close in on us for some late night snacks. With a wave of his wand, Giovanni the Magician smote the vampires with blindness that facilitated the dusting of all those vampires by the slayers as they all got staked.

Drusilla and Buffy kept fighting their cat fight. Each one determined to beat the other. Slayer and Vampire exchanging blows that gave the impression of a karate dance from a martial arts movie, it actually reminded me of a fight scene in a movie called, "The Matrix". Drusilla managed to knock Buffy off her feet in an unguarded moment. Buffy stunned by Drusilla's sudden move gave Drusilla the chance to take Buffy left on the ground nearby, when Buffy was knocked off her feet. Drusilla began to close in for the kill.


	15. Resurrection

Chapter 15: Resurrection

As Drusilla motioned towards Buffy to stake her. Emilie heroically ran towards Drusilla, and tackled Drusilla to the ground. Emilie wrestled valiantly, trying to wrestle the stake away from Drusilla. In buying Buffy time to recoup and take the stake from Drusilla, in the rumble the stake pierced Emilie's heart and in a moment, Emilie crumbled to dust. Our hearts skipped a beat at the shock that Emilie sacrificed herself to save Buffy. Even Drusilla looked at herself in shock realizing that she had the dust of a fellow vampire all over her. Drusilla brushed herself off hysterically as the rest of us observed her in wide-eyed shock. When Drusilla saw the rest of us armed with stakes, she had the sense to flee in the night.

Our day of celebration, ended in a mournful tone as all looked at the spot where Emilie stood her last stand. Buffy finally broke out in tears and cried as the rest of us were saddened in a moment of silence. "First, Anya then Spike and this", I intoned. "Buffy's lost a lot more than that for the last seven years, she's been very brave for a big sister", Dawn told me and she then went to comfort her big weeping sister. After a few moments, the silence was broken by a dog barking in the distance. "I think it's time for us to leave", Giles suggested. "Good idea", said Xander. Dawn, Willow, Xander and I helped Buffy to her feet. Buffy was still sniffling and wiping the tears away from her face. "Are you going to be alright?", I asked Buffy. Buffy simply acknowledged with a nod.

"I want you all to witness a miracle", Giovanni the magician said. At that, Giovanni and Dr. Jacobi went over the exact spot where Emilie just perished, waved his wand and recited an incantation in ancient Hebrew. The wind suddenly blew intensely as lightning began cracking in the sky, Giovanni and Dr. Jacobi kept reciting undisturbed at the sudden change of environment. The wind circled up the dust remains of Emilie, howling and lightning struck the spot. There was an eerie glowing ball of light which eventually took form, until to everyone's astonishment, Emilie stood there. alive. Emilie was wrapped in a white blanket, she felt her chest. "Oh my God, I'm back and I've got a heartbeat!".

Our tears of mourning became tears of jubilee when we saw Emilie back. We all immediately ran to embrace her, happy that she came back alive. "How did you?", Willow asked Giovanni. Giovanni replied, "An ancient secret of the Bible Code!". "So secret only the worthy will ever find it!", Dr. Jacobi added. "That's the greatest thing you could have ever done for me!", Emilie said with tears of joy trickling down her cheek as she embraced Giovanni the Magician and then Dr. Jacobi. Giovanni then pulled a white curtain out his hat and threw it over Emilie. He pulled it off and Emilie stood in white modern fashionable clothes, complete with a purse with ID.

We all climbed into the bus and drove off. Everyone on board was relieved, as we drove away from the stadium. We all headed north on Orange Blossom Trail back to my home in Apopka. Buffy and the gang would be staying at the Howard Johnson's hotel across the road from the fruit stand vendor and next to a gun range. I was dropped off at my home and we all made arrangements to meet again the next day. Upon coming home, I went online to check my e- mail. Nikki Lindholm, my longtime friend in Sweden would be coming to America tomorrow, to Orlando! I was astonished and called Buffy at the hotel who also got excited and passed on the exciting news to everyone else. Buffy called me back to let me know that we'll pick up Nikki at the airport

I slept after the long celebration was over. I dreamed a dream, in the dream I was in a meadow and Lucia appeared in a ring of lillipads in the middle of a pond, dressed in green and her majestic wings had ivy patterns on them and she wore a crown of laurels. Lucia walked across the pond towards me where I stood by a weeping willow tree. From behind the tree, as soon as Lucia approached and gave me a hug and a kiss. Lucia said, "I've got a surprise for you!" and turned her gaze from me to the willow tree. Anya, who sacrificed herself to save someone's life during the final battle of Sunnydale, long story, stepped out from behind the weeping willow tree holding hands with Spike. Both of them approached me together wearing shimmering white robes. "But the two of you are dead!", I said. "We died in your world but now we are finally at peace", Spike said.

"We wanted to tell you to let Buffy and the others not to mourn us for we have been liberated into paradise and also tell Angel when you see him again", Anya said. "Just like you all celebrated our victory over the First Evil and the hell mouth and your reunion, We want you to celebrate our right of passage", Spike said. "Celebrate us for we laid down our lives for the common good and a greater cause, think of it as memorial day. a happy memorial day", Anya said. "We've paid our dues and now we've been rewarded with eternal life.the real kind!", Spike added. At that, Spike and Anya began to dance in the meadow at the tune of Russian Violins playing Bond's "Korobushko", whose sounds filled the air but neither the violins nor the players could be seen anywhere. Until I looked behind me to see four angels playing them.

I turned back to Lucia who silently smiled at me and shrugged her shoulders with a tilt of her head. In an instant, I awoke from the dream with the Soviet rhythm still ringing through my mind. I got up early while my family were still sound asleep. I showered, shaved, brushed my teeth, had breakfast and checked the fluids in my car and drove to the hotel to meet up with Buffy and the rest of our friends. Everybody was up and ready and everyone had their breakfast. So we all proceeded to the bus and from there headed to the airport to pickup Nikki who was flying to Orlando from Stockholm, Sweden. On our way to the airport, I began to tell Buffy and the Scooby Gang about the dream I had.

At first, everyone was pensive and then this overwhelming peace and tranquility fell over the bus. "So long as I know that Spike is happy in heaven, as well as Anya, I'm happy for them as well and I wish them all the happiness in the universe", Buffy said. Buffy flashed back to Sunnydale in 2001, when she sang, "I think I was in heaven". Buffy's memory flashed back again to an earlier scene when she confided to Spike that she found herself in heaven and that life on earth is hell. "Now Spike knows", Buffy said. "And Anya, too!", Emilie added who could now enjoy daylight after 107 years of darkness, as the immortal sidekick of Giovanni the Magician and Dr. Jacobi. Ultimately, we made it to the airport bearing handwritten signs that read, "Nikki" and some of us waved Swedish flags which Giovanni pulled out of his hat to those who wanted one.

Finally, among the passengers who boarded off the plane, we were approached by a young blond Swedish girl, it was Nikki Lindholm. We all greeted her and gave Nikki a great big group hug. Buffy and the Scoobie gang were impressed by the knowledge she had of Buffy's exploits. Nikki recognized some of us immediately while she neede to be introduced to some of the others. We all then proceeded to the currency exchange area so that Nikki could convert her Swedish currency to American currency. From there we went to the school bus and began to drive away from the airport.

We took Nikki to the same tourist attractions we took the day before only this time we were able to take the tour more efficiently while Giovanni the Magician pulled out a bouquet of blue and yellow roses as a gift to Nikki as well as entertain us with his magic tricks along the way, which became all the more exciting with Emilie helping him and Dr. Jacobi while she performed magical feats herself. We all had the time of our lives even better than the day before and I treated Nikki to the Goff's ice cream stand. We all sensed Nikki came for a divine purpose, only we didn't know exactly what it was.

After we went to the theme parks and other such attractions we all took a grand tour through the Orlando area. Nikki bought a lot of souvenirs from International Drive and really added more to the fun with a resurrected now immortal and magician's apprentice, Emilie. Later that evening, we went back to the stadium were Emilie was staked as a vampire and brought back as an immortal the night before after fighting Drusilla. This time a game was playing, this was also the same stadium that hosted the World Cup soccer Game back in 1994. Since there were crowds of people and of course increased security as well as a police presence, we figured, no vampires and in all likelihood no Drusilla. So we all bought tickets to watch a baseball game and had plenty of fun in the process. A week would go by without further incident.

One week later, one night we were at Lake Dot Park on Colonial Drive near Edgewater Drive. There was a lake with the full moon and the city lights from the night skyline reflecting on the surface of the lake like a mirror, as Emilie enjoyed seeing her reflection on the water. "This is so different from Sweden", Nikki said. "It's also quite different from Sunnydale", Willow added. "This is really, really worlds apart from England", Giles said. "This is very different from----", Buffy said and was cut off by another voice that said, "Los Angeles". "What?", Faith said. "Is it?", Buffy said. From the darkness, Angel appeared accompanied by Lorne, a green skinned demon with red eyes and horns along with a buxom blonde named Kate Lockley who was with the LAPD. "I assume those are the good guys", Principal Wood said. "It is and this is a lot better than prison", Faith said. We all gathered and gave Angel a group hug. "I'm so happy to see you again", Buffy said. "Me too", Angel said.


	16. The Battle of Apopka

Chapter 16: The Battle of Apopka

Buffy and Angel looked into each other's eyes as they thought how this moment might've never happened. They tearfully embraced as the rest of us clapped our hands. "I came to Orlando because I knew I'd find you here", Angel said. "But how did you know?", Buffy asked. "My resources at the Wolfram and Hart law firm had informed me that you were here in the Orlando area", Angel told Buffy. "I'm so happy to see you, all of you", Angel said. Then Angel turned to me and said, "Hi, Reyes, I haven't seen you in a long time". I replied, "Nor have I", I replied. "Still doing security?", Angel asked. "Nope", I replied. "Who's this fine young girl?", Angel asked. "Nikki Lindholm of Sweden", Nikki replied. "Welcome to America", Angel said and introduced Lorne and Kate to all of us as we in turn introduced ourselves to them followed by a group hug that made Kate giggle and blush saying, "I've never had these many hugs before all at once" while Lorne felt immediately at home saying, "It feels great to get all that love energy from you all". "According to my resources, I have understood you're all staying at a hotel in Apopka", Angel said.

"Everyone except me, I live here", I told Angel. "The trailer park nearby", Angel told me. "That's correct", I affirmed. From there we boarded the bus and told Angel, Kate and Lorne all the events that unfolded up to the point when we met Angel again with Kate and Lorne. Angel was very astonished at the news of Emilie's death and resurrection as a human immortal. "You mean to tell me you came back as one of those people from "Highlander"?", Angel asked Emilie. Emilie shrugged and said, "I guess, more or less!" with a smile on her face. Angel was also told about the dream with Anya and Spike, which made him think a lot. Meanwhile, at a cemetery in Apopka a couple of blocks behind the Masonic Temple. Drusilla was conducting an ancient Viking ritual to bring about a giant troll called a Jotun to wreak havoc and destroy the slayer.

After the proper ancient incantation and prescribed ritual were conducted, The Jotun appeared fierce and growling. These giant ogres had the ability to shift shape into wolves and eagles. "Praise thee unto Loki, God of the Jotun race for sending me one of your emissaries to undertake the task at hand", Drusilla intoned. "Why has thou invoke me?", The Jotun demanded. "To destroy the slayer and vanquish her allies", Drusilla the vampire queen said. "Very well, but where is my offering", growled the Jotun. Drusilla produced an ornate drinking horn of mead and gave it the Jotun which was one ugly ogre. After the Jotun finished his mead, Drusilla commanded, "Now find the slayer and destroy her". The Jotun did as commanded and turned himself into an owl to find Buffy. Meanwhile as we were on the bus heading north to Apopka, we found ourselves someone I heard of but had not yet met.

Buffy and the Scoobies couldn't believe their eyes to see who else was in town, an old friend who hasn't been seen in Sunnydale for years hitchhiking on Orange Blossom Trail. "Stop the bus!", Buffy commanded Principal Wood. It was a young red-haired guy with a backpack wearing jeans, army boots and a "Dingoes ate my baby" T-Shirt. Willow had to cover her mouth as she gasped. It was Oz. Oz boarded the bus, shaking hands with the guys and hugging the girls especially Willow. Oz was introduced to me, Emilie, Principal Wood, Giovanni the Magician, Dr. Jacobi, Andrew, Kate, Lorne and the other slayers whom he needed to be acquainted with. "I notice you're not a werewolf and it's a full moon out tonight", Willow said. "Well that's why I went to Tibet, some Tibetan Buddhist monks taught me how to control it, to control the inner beast in me", Oz said.

It ain't too late to go out and celebrate your being here with us", Willow said. "My being here with all of you is celebration enough", Oz said. "By the way, I was going to Sunnydale when I heard it through the grapevine there was nothing left to return to, in fact I'm so happy to have found you all again", Oz said. "Hey there's a park on Park Ave. in Apopka, if you guys want to go there and chill!", I said. "Yeah, the night is young and perhaps we'll find some excitement hanging around a small town park in the middle of the night", Xander said sarcastically with a humorous tone. We finally arrived to the park on Park Ave. in Apopka. We found a vacant lot of a nearby church to park the vehicle and we all got off to stretch out and take a break from riding around and be a nit more secluded so we can gather and talk.

We all began to recap on our lives, an owl began to descend on the lawn not far from where we were and as the owl landed, it turned into a wolf and began charging at us, it was the Jotun ready to fight Buffy. Oz changed himself into a werewolf and both wolves began to fight one another fiercely. As the two beasts fought valiantly, Giles pulled out his laptop which had satellite internet access via cellular antenna and looked into the archives to see whether or not it was a regular werewolf. The Jotun then shape shifted into it's bestial ogre form showing it's true troll nature. Nikki immediately recognized it was a Jotun and promptly informed Giles. As Giles kept searching for an online solution, Angel called Wolfram and Hart to find a way to vanquish the Jotun.

Angel from his cellphone ordered Wolfram and Hart to email a copy of the banishing ritual and send the Jotun back to his parallel world in Jotunheim or destroy the Jotun outright. An email notice immediately appeared on Giles' laptop while Buffy, Faith and the other slayers were helping Oz fight the Jotun. Giles opened the e-mail and found that the ritual required the invocation to Thor, the Viking thunder god and vanquisher of giants, trolls, ogres and Jotuns. Principal Wood looked at the screen and realized we had neither the time nor the tools and ingredients, Giovanni the Magician looked at the screen and pulled everything that was needed out of his hat as Dr. Jacobi helped coordinate the ritual.

"Good thing, we've got a magician and a doctor on the team!", Principal Wood exclaimed. Everything was set in the picnic table to Giles who reviewed everything needed to conduct the proper ritual. The battle between the Jotun and Buffy, the slayers and Oz was beginning to take it's toll while the Jotun showed no signs of exhaustion nor was it even slightly tired as it kept fighting to accomplish it's evil task. Willow touched the screen of the laptop and immediately ran to help us properly set up the space needed to undertake the task at hand along with Giovanni, Dr. Jacobi, Angel, Principal Wood, Andrew, Kate, Lorne and I. Once everything was set, everyone assumed their stations. The ritual called for the power of three girls, which were Willow, Emilie and Nikki who held hands and formed a triangle. The ritual called for a Scandinavian girl to call down Thor from Asgard, the world of the Aesir Gods.

Nikki recited the incantation in Swedish out loud and as Oz and the slayers were beaten and bruised, a thunderclap was heard and lightning thundered in the night sky. Drusilla came out of the darkness of the night to observe what was happening. Lightning struck the ground and a goat drawn cart materialized manned by a huge fearsome giant of a man, with fire red hair, beard and mustache. His piercing eyes glowed like embers with a horned helmet and dressed as a Viking God with an iron mitt holding and wielding a hammer, it was Thor.

As the Jotun lifted his club to kill Buffy and the exhausted slayers, Thor immediately lifted his hammer and struck the Jotun to smithereens leaving nothing but a pile of ashes in a burnt crater. Nikki then recited the banishing prayer to send Thor back to Asgard. Thor looked to the slayers, our friends and then turned to Nikki and smiled at her when she finished. Thor then lifted his hammer to receive a bolt of lightning and in a flash, Thor was gone. Drusilla from a distance whispered, "This isn't over, sweetie, pretty, sweet girls! But for now I shall leave it be until we meet again", and then withdrew into the night. We all packed our stuff as Giovanni waved his wand and made everything he made vanish into his hat and we noticed that the ground was strewn with dead rabbits. We left the park and went back to the hotel and from there we retired for the night.

The next day it was time for Nikki to go touring the rest of the United States before eventually returning to Sweden so we took her back to the Orlando International Airport and gave her our farewell hugs and a going away present from all of us. When the plane began to fly we all waved goodbye from the windows in the airport lobby. We too returned to the school bus and departed from the airport. "Now that our promise has been fulfilled, it's time for us to go too", Buffy said. "Thank you, thank all of you for being with me and giving me all your solidarity and support", I said to them. They dropped me off at home, where we all had a great big group hug and exchanged our farewells and parting presents.

Angel was absent as he was seven years ago for he left the night before along with Kate and Lorne, Angel bode Buffy farewell. I wished I could've been with them forever but destiny had been cruel to me as it always has and I hated long goodbyes. "You know I'm going to miss you all and I don't know when or if I'll even see any of you again", I said tearfully. Buffy, Willow and even Xander hugged to comfort me along with Giovanni and Dr. Jacobi. "Reyes, the most difficult thing in life is to live it", Buffy said. "We'll always remember you, Reyes!", Willow said. "Reyes, do yourself and all of us a favor, be happy. I know you'll finally find it someday", Dr. Jacobi said. At that, Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Faith, Emilie, Faith and all the other girls overwhelmed me with kisses and hugs until I had lipstick all over me. There was finally another group hug from everybody.

We looked at each other like family for that is what we were, a family. Buffy gave me two stones, one was white and the other was black. I asked, "What's this?" and Buffy replied, "They're the Urim and Thumim, these stones will guide you on your life's journey. Whenever you have a question or you're in doubt about something , use these stones. Black means yes while white means no!". I said, "Thank you, Buffy" and we made a final embrace. Without further ado everyone boarded the bus except Dr. Jacobi, Giovanni, Emilie and me. Dr. Jacobi, Giovanni and Emilie climbed into the 1932 Packard Roadster and cranked the engine and proceeded to drive away as they waved goodbye at me, then the bus door closed while everyone waved bye at me with smiles. Buffy and Willow winked, blowing kisses at me. I waved back and kept waving until the bus drove away and disappeared following the 1932 Packard Roadster. I said, "Farewell to Buffy and her friends. They saved the world. A lot." I pulled out my journal, the very one that Buffy and the Scoobies then known as the slayerettes had given me seven years ago at the train station. I began to write the epic saga of Buffy the vampire slayer and I so that we'd never be forgotten.

Days and nights have gone by since the slayers and company have departed, since everyday they always come to mind. I didn't know whether or not I'd see them again, but I knew they were out there somewhere fighting the forces of evil out there in the world as I've fought my own demons. Buffy and the Scoobies will always live on in my memory. They not only saved the world, they changed the world and forever revolutionized my life. I wish them all well wherever they are and I'll always have a place for them in my heart. My life has had it's ups and downs, as I look forward and face a challenge, I will always ask myself, "What would Buffy do?". They're the greatest people I've known, people who I never quite knew before nor am I ever likely to meet again. I turned on the radio and Michelle Branch sang, "Goodbye to you" as I drove through Orlando reminiscing forever for Buffy will never be forgotten. I thought a question and pulled out the Urim and Thumim that Buffy had given me out of the lambskin pouch they came in, the black stone came out and a smile crept on my lips.


	17. The Battle of Los Angeles

Dream Weaver II: One year later...

Chapter 17: The Battle of Los Angeles

One year later since Buffy, Angel and the scoobies left after their reunion with me, everyone dispersed and went their separate ways.Since then I had second baby brother. Buffy moved with her kid sister Dawn to Rome, Italy while Willow and Kennedy moved to Brazil .Xander had moved to Africa. Giles had returned to England while Andrew became a new watcher in training traveling the world and paid a visit to Angel in Los Angeles and later Angel and Spike found Andrew again while looking for Buffy in Rome only to return without speaking with the slayer herself.

Angel after assuming reign of the Los Angeles Branch office of the Wolfram and Hart law firm. Changes there took place as well. Angel received a mysterious package which contained the stone of light amulet which brought Spike back from the beyond and later another mystery package came and made Spike corporeal again. Fred was in charge of the forensic department until she too received a mysterious sarcophagus which upon opening discharged a spirit which killed Fred and her body was taken over by an Ancient Goddess named Illyria. Cordelia died in her coma paying a final visit to Angel and the rest of the gang in the form of a ghost. In the end, a final battle came down resulting in casualties on both sides.

Lorne helped Angel one last time by killing an evil attorney named Lindsay McDonald and walked away to never be seen again, Gunn killed an evil senator, Wesley was killed in a battle in an attempt to vanquish a demon whom Illyria had finshed vanquishing for him as Spike too did his heroic duties saving a baby and dusting a few villains himself all these villains who were members of a secret society known as the Circle of the Black Thorn who were all vanquished and killed by Angel and his friends. In the end only Angel, Spike, Gunn, and Illyria were left standing in the north alley behind the infamous Hyperion Hotel.

As the forces of evil came at Angel and his few loyal friends who stayed to fight began to fight a battle to the last stand, Angel swung his axe and the battle between good and evil ensued as Angel knocked down his demon as Spike and Gunn fought valiantly side by side. Illyria fought more formidably than her three comrades but nevertheless barely a match. Out of the rainy darkness behind them appeared a man in a familiar white tuxedo accompanied by a young looking female with her familiar streak of blue hair matched only by Illyria. It was Giovanni Revelatori the Magician and Emilie his immortal once vampire sidekick.

Gunn in the midst turned to see them and shouted, "We've got company". As Gunn, Illyria and Spike kept fighting, Angel glanced briefly for a split second to notice them. Giovanni lifted both arms to the sky with his wand in his right hand. Giovanni recited an ancient incantation in Aramaic which only he and Illyria understood. The rain ceased and the sky cleared with a ray of light expanding open that the night became like day. Angels came out from the sky with swords and converged on the legions of darkness turning the tide of the battle. Giovanni too pulled a sword out of his wand as Emilie drew one out with the flick of her wrist as they both joined the battle with all the celestial forces to back them all up Lucia even came out from the lighted sky with her shield and sword in full battle gear and body armor ala Saint Joan of Arc as well as Michael the archangel. Armies of slayers came forward from behind Giovanni and Emilie fighting to the death as the fallen slayers were taken into heaven by the angels.

The forces of darkness and the senior partners of Wolfram and Hart met their match as a greater power the greatest force in the universe the First Good, God was more than a match. The battle of Los Angeles was a battle as fierce as the Great Rebellion ,the first war that took place between Good and Evil which began between the First Good and the First Evil long before time began and the world was created. With heavy casualties on the side of evil, good prevailed and the forces of evil were vanquished as the last demon fell to the sword. The surviving slayers dispersed.

All the demon carcasses incinerated and vanished leaving nothing but the forces of good standing amidst the rubble, Giovanni finally spoke, "The shanshu prophecy has been fulfilled but because you, Angel, waived your shanshu now it shall go to Spike". Spike suddenly felt strange and felt his chest and realized he had a heartbeat, Spike looked up and asked, "Am I human again?". "Does your heartbeat answer your question?" Giovanni replied. "Who is the bag of tricks?", Spike asked and was interrupted by Angel, "Giovanni, you don't know how I'm happy to see you". "I'm sorry I can't say the same of you", Giovanni replied. "Don't be so hard on him, he thought he was doing the right thing!", Emilie told Giovanni.

"Whenever you make an unholy alliance with evil it's never the right thing!", Giovanni retorted. "Spike, Illyria, this is Giovanni", Angel introduced to Spike and Illyria. "Emilie is that you?" Spike asked upon recognizing Emilie. "In the flesh", Emilie replied. Gunn had fallen in battle and didn't live to see the victory but his soul was taken into heaven by Lucia who was immediately recognized by Angel, When Spike took a look at Lucia his jaw dropped as he said, "Oh my Lord she looks just like Buffy except for the eyes and the color of her hair". "Congratulations Spike you've regained your humanity", Giovanni said to Spike.

With only Angel, Spike, Illyria, Giovanni and Emilie left standing after the angels returned to heaven the sky darkened again and the rain resumed. Giovanni waved his wand over Gunn's lifeless body with an incantation in Aramaic causing Gunn to resurrect and gain back life instantly with no traces of any wounds anywhere. "Thanks", Gunn said, "Why did you bring me back?" Gunn asked. "Because there are different plans for you, your work here on earth is not yet finished", Giovanni replied. "Now that's an interesting site for an interesting night", a male voice said from behind them. As they turned to look who it was, they observed the voice to have come from an elegant Englishman in a fine suit. "Who the hell are you?", Spike asked. "Forgive me for not introducing myself, I'm Dr. Jacobi, I'm a watcher sent here on behalf of Rupert Giles, and an old friend of Angel, I offer my condolences to my fellow watcher Wesley Wyndham-Price.I used to work for the Federal Vampire and Zombie Agency until it disbanded in 1975 and was later replaced by the Initiative", said Dr. Jacobi.

At that instant, Dr. Jacobi's cell phone rang. He answered, "Hello, yes I found them, would you like to speak with them?". "It's for you", said Dr. Jacobi as he passed his cellular phone to Angel who realized it was Giles at the other end of the line. "I'm sorry Angel, I wasn't able to personally make to where you are because I'm managing affairs back in England reorganizing the new Watcher's council so I sent Dr. Jacobi to offer any assistance which you may deem fit", Giles said.

"You and all those with you are in danger", Giles said. "We're always in danger by the way how did Dr. Jacobi find us?", Angel asked. "The new watcher's council has been up and running again there isn't much time, I'll call you through Dr. Jacobi from time to time to keep in contact", Giles said.

Meanwhile back in Florida, I was sleeping in my recently acquired new trailer in another area of Apopka further into the countryside. As I slept I dreamt, in my dream I was in an alley, the very alley where the battle of Los Angeles took place. There stood Lucia in a ring of bricks not far from where Angel, Spike, Gunn, Illyria, Dr. Jacobi, Giovanni, and Emilie were. Even though Spike, Gunn, Angel and Illyria were soaked the rain didn't touch me nor did it touch Lucia nor Giovanni nor Emilie nor Dr.Jacobi. Lucia said to me pointing to them, "They will be coming your way soon for another great battle will take place and you will be involved". "Wolfram and Hart are no more, I should know for I was with the forces that vanquished them", Lucia continued. At that instant I awoke pondering on the dream, the phone rang and I picked it up. It was Giovanni, "Hello Giovanni, it's been a year since I heard or seen you last by the way, just before you called", I said and Giovanni cut me off and said, "You dreamed that you was in an alley on a rainy night with your dream angel, Lucia, in a ring of bricks with me, Emilie, Angel and a few new acquaintances you've yet to meet!". I was silent for a moment until I managed to blurt out, "How did you know?". "It's a kind of magic", Giovanni revealed.

Giovanni passed his cell phone to Emilie and Emilie said, "Hey, Reyes it's good to hear you again, I look forward to seeing you again". "Me too", I added. "Where's Buffy and her friends?", I asked. "Buffy and Dawn moved to Rome, Willow and Kennedy were in Brazil, Xander moved to Africa, Giles went back to England while Giovanni, Dr. Jacobi and I have been actually touring the world on every continent". "Wow, what I'd give to travel the world", I said. "Here's Angel", Emilie said as she passed the cellphone to Angel. "Hi, Reyes listen I wanted to let you know that me and the gang will be heading your way very soon so I'd thought I'd let you know", Angel said. "Well I could add some excitement to my otherwise ordinary life by the way I moved to new trailer in another area of Apopka", I said. "I know Giovanni, Dr Jacobi and Emilie have kept tabs on everyone better than I have when I had Wolfram and Hart, I have a feeling that you know by now, we won and I got Giovanni and Emilie to thank for as well as Dr. Jacobi for this eventual reunion", Angel said. "Well that's great and I'd like to meet the rest of the gang", I said. "Or what's left of it", Angel added.

We made arrangements to meet and within less than a weeks time, Angel, Spike, Illyria, Gunn, Dr. Jacobi, Giovanni and Emilie were in town. For Angel, Emilie and Giovanni it was a return visit while to Spike, Gunn and Illyria it would be their first tour. They came to meet me at Loch Haven Park by the Orlando Museum of Art where I was introduced to Spike who resumed his humanity from the shanshu prophecy, Illyria who disguised herself as Fred in public to avoid calling attention to herself in public and Gunn, the vampire hunter as well as Dr. Jacobi who had become a new watcher. From there we went into the Orlando Museum of Art where we admired the art and did a recap discussing our lives and reflecting on the deeds that have been done and the work that still would lie ahead.


	18. Time Warp

Chapter 18: Time Warp

Meanwhile off the east coast of Florida beneath the waves of the Atlantic not far from the Bermuda Triangle, undetected for over half a century cruises a Nazi U-boat from World War II overlooked by time. Within the U- boat is a vampire crew, led it's leader a demon who once led a nation into destruction, a face that's been all too often seen in vintage black and white films, photos and history books, one who will always be remembered in infamy...Adolph Hitler. Unknown to the world at large, it was believed that he committed suicide in his Berlin bunker however...they never recovered his body.

Shortly after the war, Hitler was sired by a vampire before his escape via U-boat where he spent most of his decades in anonymity in South America now he's again on a mission, a mission of vengeance. The former Fuhrer peered to take a glimpse of his periscope to view the different world that was above the waves that hid him from it. "Our time draws nearer and ever closer, our forces may have suffered defeat in the war and again recently in the west coast of America however this is only a setback but we will prevail", Hitler said in a tone of impassioned thunder. His statement was followed by a wave of Seig Heils and Nazi salutes from his Nazi vampire crew.

In the U-boat amongst all those vampire Nazis who were once men was a female vampire amongst them, Drusilla accompanied by another female now turned vampire, Eva Braun. Eva turned to Drusilla and said, "I haven't had another Walpurgis night on the Brocken,the highest peak of the Harz mountains in Germany for 60 years, when mine Fuhrer, the greatest Ipsissimus of all time and I celebrated with the First Evil himself, with all those demons, vampires, witches and Nazi SS men, every Walpurgis night, there and Wewelsberg castle". Drusilla said, "I remember when my dear Spike tried to get me Freya's strand back in Europe in 1940, him and I had such exciting times back in those days especially in Norway we almost destroyed the slayer lineage back then and Skrymir that frost giant ruined it for us".

Meanwhile back in Orlando,"Spike what have you been up to since we last parted ways during the war", Emilie asked. "Funny you should say it since I was thinking about those days myself and wondered what ever became of you", Spike replied. "Well after the war Drusilla and I were our usual selves up until when I came to Sunnydale, the U.S. government put a microchip in my brain I became harmless to humans, fell in love with the slayer and I decided to go to Africa and get myself a soul, I come back still rejected by Buffy and I finally prove myself twice by saving the world, first in Sunnydale where I incinerated myself only to be brought back and again when you found me with Angel and his cronies fighting the big bad senior partners of Wolfram and Hart", Spike said.

"As for me I was pretty much living like Angelus except I was not feeding off rats or humans directly, but hitting on blood banks and butcher shops in Pittsburgh until I came to Sunnydale and found Angel again and had my first encounter with Buffy and her friends later I came to Orlando only to fight a pair of battles one of them leaving me human after Giovanni and Dr. Jacobi brought me back and made me immortal in a Highlanderish way", Emilie said. "Oh I see", said Spike "think so much has happened in the span of six decades", Spike added. "Well, I'm glad to see you and Angel again", Emilie said.

"What ever happened to your green friend, Lorne?" I asked Angel. "He decided to leave before the big battle and I haven't heard nor seen from him since", Angel replied. "Man, what I'd give to see Buffy again", I said to all my companions. "You're not the only one"said a female voice from behind. As we all turned to look, it was Buffy accompanied by Willow and Xander. We all had a group hug and Buffy, Willow and Xander were introduced to Illyria and Gunn. Illyria being in her true form when no one other than those she trusted were looking. After Buffy,Willow and Xander met Illyria in her true form, she morphed back in her guise and said, "I used to be Fred well my body used to be Fred".

"Where's Dawn?", Spike asked. "She's still in Italy managing affairs while I came to Orlando", Buffy said. "I can say the same for Kennedy in Brazil", Willow said. Xander who was silent at first added, "I don't mean to belabor the obvious but this smells like a semi-reunion if only Giles were here, except he's still back in England not to mention those who are no longer with us. "Cordelia died in her coma and Wes was killed in battle", Angel broke to Buffy. Buffy's face turned to an expression of sadness as we all gave a moment of silence to the fallen heroes in Sunnydale and Los Angeles.

A voice on the loudspeaker of the Art Museum broke the momentary silence, "The museum is now closed please come back during our regular hours". At that, everyone left the museum to meet the coldness of the night outside. From there we went to the Orlando Science Center to explore the exhibits until we finally reached the observatory, where we all took turns peering through the telescope to admire the universe above and beyond. Afterwards, we toured the base around the dome of the observatory to admire the beauty of the night skyline of Orlando and the stadium where the battle of Orlando was fought a year before as we kept walking. "There's Florida Hospital where my mom works", I pointed out.

"So what have you been doing with your life?", Buffy asked me. "Well, I did move to a new trailer in another area in Apopka, the name of the trailer park is Brightwood Manor", I replied. "It's more country than city where I live now", I added. "I heard you guys all left the country", I added."I feel for ice cream, anybody for Goff's?" I suggested. "Good idea", Giovanni replied. "I really do miss that ice cream!", Dr. Jacobi said. "Yeah, I could have some of that ice cream again", Buffy added. "I think it would be a new and simple experience for those who haven't tried it", Willow inputted. "How did you guys know we were here?" I asked. "A little angel told us in our dreams", Xander replied. "Ok, and what vehicle did you guys come in?" I asked. "We came by cab", Buffy added. "How about you guys?" I asked Angel, Dr. Jacobi and Giovanni. "I came in my 1932 Packard Roadster with Emilie and Dr. Jacobi", Giovanni replied. "We got ourselves a van", Angel said of himself and his team.

"I'm the only one who still has to avoid sunlight", Angel added. Giovanni pulled a ring out of his hat a ring all so familiar to Angel,Buffy and Spike. The gem of Amara, which Angel destroyed four years ago. This will allow you to go out into the sun but you must always wear it, Angel wore it reluctantly at the peer pressure from Buffy and Spike. "This gem of Amara unlike the one you destroyed four years ago, is a different one this one is not made with evil magic even though it resembles the one you destroyed", Giovanni added. "Well that's comforting", Angel said.

Everyone made their way to Goff's and everyone had ice cream, "I never before tried a substance quite like it", Illyria said. "Bloody hell, this is devilishly delightful", Spike said. "If it's in the hood it has to be good", Gunn added. "Ice cream didn't even exist in my place and time when I was human", Angel said. "But this ice cream is like out of this world", Angel added.Buffy, Willow and Xander enjoyed just as they did the first time. Xander said, "Gee if we sold this kind of ice cream elsewhere we'd make millions". Giovanni and Emilie shared a banana split. "This reminds me of when some of us had that reunion with Reyes just before the battle of Orlando", Buffy said. "This ice cream reminds me of Kennedy", Willow added. "I believe the secret recipe is evaporated milk", Dr. Jacobi added.

Afterwards, we all set to our next destination... Titusville. We all went east until we reached Titusville where we finally parked and met the breaking waves of the Atlantic. Beneath the darkness of the deep, Hitler the vampire king ordered the U- Boat to surface, "Go to shore and do a recon mission and return with a full report, now go!".


	19. The Battle of Titusville

Chapter 19: The Battle of Titusville

As Buffy, Angel and the rest of us looked to the sea, We hear a strange sound and observe a shape coming to surface in the distance. "Wow ,what could that be?", I asked. Everyone turned to look as well. "Maybe it's a whale", Buffy said. "Or a submarine?", Angel said. "How could you tell the difference?", Gunn asked. "Whales don't have fins that big", Xander said observing the object from the moonlit surface of the sea. "Maybe it's a naval submarine exercise", Willow said. "The question is which navy?" Spike asked. "Something about all this doesn't feel right!", Illyria said. Giovanni pulled out a telescope from his hat to observe the object more closely from the distance. Emilie said, "I know this is going to sound weird but if I'm not mistaken that looks like a German World War II U- Boat". "I agree", Spike added.

"Well, whoever or whatever they are, they're sure headed this way!", Giovanni said as he passed the telescope to all of us. We observed there were sailors coming out of the U-boat getting mounted into an inflatable raft. At that instant, Dr. Jacobi's cell phone rang. He answered, "Hello Giles, yes Buffy, Willow and Xander are here". Dr. Jacobi immediately passed the cell phone to Buffy. "Hello Buffy, I'm on my way to meet all of you as we speak", Giles said. "Please hurry, we don't have much time and listen I have to end the call because we're in the middle of something as to which I'll explain later, bye! ", Buffy said as she ended the call and returned the cell phone to Dr. Jacobi. "Hey guys, whoever or whatever those things are, they're drawing closer and closer and now they're coming to shore", Gunn reported.

At last a total of what appeared to be ten sailors came ashore in World war II German Kriegsmarine Uniforms who noticed us from a distance upon reaching the shore armed with machine guns. Giovanni pulled out machine guns out of his hat as Emilie produced invisible protective shields to prevent anyone of us from getting hurt or killed. As the vampire Nazis came charging at us firing away, one car parked nearby got hit with a stray bullet and exploded. All of us fired back with wooden tipped bullets and one by one the Kriegsmarine vampire sailors got dusted. Two of them boarded the raft and began to start back towards the U-boat as the rest of the rapidly fading vampire Nazi troops began to lose ground. Illyria went after the raft as she ran on the surface of the water, one of the Nazi vampire sailors staked himself while the other one was caught by Illyria deprived of the opportunity his comrade had granted himself. As Illyria dragged him to shore, all of the Nazi vampire sailors were dust.

Upon reaching the shore, Illyria dropped the subdued Kriegsmarine U-boat sailor at our feet. Spike, Angel and Emilie immediately recognized his uniform. "I think some interrogation is in order here", Angel said. "I will not speak nor will I ever betray the one who sent me", The vampire U- boat sailor said. "I guess we're not communicating", Spike added. Illyria touched the U-boat sailor causing searing and agonizing pain to go through his body. "I'll never betray the fatherland", the German vampire said stubbornly. "Your fatherland is gone", I said. "And so is your fuhrer!", Dr Jacobi added. The Nazi vampire grinned and said, "If only you knew, all of you there will be a big surprise for the world".

Dr. Jacobi approached Giovanni and whispered into his ear, Giovanni then pulled out a syringe from his hat and passed it Dr. Jacobi who then injected it into the Nazi vampire's arm. Dr. Jacobi then asked for me to interrogate the Nazi vampire which given the fact I've only interrogated people before gave me a chance to polish up on my private investigative skills. "What is your name?", I asked. "My name is Kasper Krauss", The U- boot sailor replied. "Who sent you here?", I then asked. "Mein Fuhrer!", the Nazi sailor answered. "What year is this?", I asked. "2004", He answered. "OK, how long have you been out at sea?", I asked. "I joined the Kriegsmarine in 1939 and served officially until 1945, My Captain and my crew were recalled to Germany on a top secret mission.", He said. "What was that mission?", I asked. "Our mission was to rescue the fuehrer and make the world believe that he perished while we took him to South America." , He answered.

"Did the mission work and what were the results?", I asked with a feeling of bewildered astonishment as the rest of the gang looked on in baffled amazement. "It did only we weren't told that our fuehrer had been secretly sired along with Eva Braun and we were sired by them and also our U-Boat is no ordinary U-Boat it's also a time machine ", the U-Boat sailor replied. "How about the eyewitness accounts of their deaths in their Berlin bunker?", I asked. "They were doubles made to look like mein fuehrer and Frau Hitler who was Eva Braun!", He replied. "Where are they now?", I asked. "In that U-Boat as we speak", The U-boat sailor said. "Enough", said Buffy as she pulled out her stake and dusted the U-Boat sailor.

"I guess now it's time to pay a visit to history and it shall be called Operation Cerberus named after the three headed guard dog of hell to prevent the damned from escaping and wreaking havoc on mankind", I said. "I'm with you on that", Angel said. "Me too, I haven't eaten anymore bloody kraut since the war ended", Spike said. "Well let's go kick their butts now!", Gunn said. Giovanni waved his wand and made an incantation in Aramaic as we turned we began to march our way towards the shore and unto the water, the water felt like solid asphalt beneath our feet as we made our way to the U-boat which still amazingly after 60 years flew it's Nazi battle flag. The water didn't touch nor were we even slightly wet. Emilie turned and waved her hand toward the car that exploded in battle and restored it to it's original condition. Dr. Jacobi said, "Listen I created a glamour to avoid detection by the coast guard and the local authorities, so far anyone passing by has only seen a quiet beach but again it's only a matter of time before the glamour wears off." Emilie said, "Well good thing I fixed that car so whoever left it there won't be any wiser."

Before long, we all finally reached the U-Boat and managed to climb up it's side and to the entry hatch. We all held our breath as our hearts were racing in anticipation of what lied within.


	20. U 666

Chapter 20: U-666

Just before the entry hatch was opened, Illyria said, "Look!". As we looked across the water to Cape Canaveral, we observed the space shuttle launch. For a moment, we took a moments pause to watch the space shuttle launch into space. "Looks like we're not the only ones with a mission", I said. After the shuttle disappeared into space, we resumed our mission of fighting a great evil that literally resurfaced. Illyria opened the entry hatch and we all boarded the U-boat. We found ourselves bathed in a red light which is customary lighting for night time operations on board a submarine. We heard the Horst Wessel Lied Song being sung.

We went to the direction of the singing, and positioned ourselves discreetly. Our eyes couldn't believe what we were seeing... It was Adolph Hitler himself with a swastika flag behind him as he made his speech. "Our time to take over the world will come again soon, I will ascend into heaven, I will exalt my thrown above the stars, I will ascend above the heights of the clouds and be like unto the most high". Buffy shook her head and interrupted his speech, "Is this the man that made the earth to tremble, that did shake kingdoms, who made the world a wilderness and destroyed the cities therefore and opened not the house of his prisoners".

At that all faces turned towards us, swastikas and vampire faces we faced. "You must be the fuehrer, funny the world thought you committed suicide!", Buffy said. "Actually, that was my loyal double who killed himself in my place and you're the slayer", Hitler said. "Wow, big historic bad knows who I am", Buffy retorted. "Spike , I thought I'd thought I'd never see the man who was with the vampiress who sired me!", Hitler said. At that instant, Drusilla came out from the throng of uniformed kriegsmarine vampires. "Oh Spike, I miss you and now you've become human again", Drusilla said. We all turned to look at Drusilla and Spike. "You guys sired Hitler?", Buffy asked in perturbed shock. "Not me", said Spike, "it was crazy Dru!"

"Poor Spike, decided not to go with the winning team", Drusilla said with a pout. "Wrong, love I'm with the winning team which obviously you aren't with!", Spike said. "By the way, what did you have against Jews?", Angel asked Hitler. "I'm the manifestation of God's wrath on the Jewish people they crucified Christ for they themselves said, 'Let his blood be upon us and our descendants'. I was sent here to punish them and balance their karma, I'm a saint!", Hitler said. "No, you're a sick loser who forgot that Jesus Christ was just as Jewish as the people who killed him, idiot!", Buffy said.

"Kill them!", Hitler roared. At Hitler's orders, the Nazi vampires came at us full force. We were all armed with stakes to the death until only dust remained of all the Nazi vampires that attacked us. Hitler, Braun and Drusilla were left there standing. "You all may have thought you won and you did this battle", Hitler said. Gunn threw his stake at Hitler but Hitler caught the stake before it could touch his chest. "Nice catch", Gunn said. "But not a nice throw, my dog did better than that", Hitler said.

Hitler's eyes began to glow an eerie red as his face morphed into a bestial vampire form. "You think you could stop me none of you are any match for me", Hitler said. "I'm not a man nor a vampire. I'm far more superior to any demon any of you have taken on." Giovanni pulled out bread and wine which we all took communion except Angel and Illyria. Illyria took one good blow at Hitler as he exploded in a cloud of dust as Angel captured Drusilla, who tried to get away while Buffy after taking the bread and wine dusted Eva Braun.

Everyone eventually climbed out of the U-Boat, Willow looked at the Nazi flag that was flying outside and said a short incantation that caused the swastika to burst into flames and burn. "Out of all the people in the world, why did the Germans have to be the ones to try to exterminate the Jews I mean why them?", Xander asked as we moved away from the U-Boot. "I don't know how familiar you are with the Bible but in the book of Esther, there was a man named Haman who was an Amalekite, they were an ancient race that hated the Jews in Ancient Persia.", I said. "Wasn't Haman the man who tried to hang Mordecai who was a Jew and built gallows for him and convinced the Persian King to pass a royal decree to destroy all the Jews who were all in Persia at that time?", Dr. Jacobi asked. "Absolutely", I replied.

"How does this tie in with Hitler and the holocaust?", Willow asked. "Because the Amalekites are the ancient ancestors of the German people", I answered. "Bloody hell, how did they wound up in Germany when they were in Persia?", Spike asked. "During the conquests of Alexander the Great centuries later, the Amalekites were uprooted from their land and repatriated to the land of the Huns which is now modern day Germany", I replied. "Did the Amaleckites originate in Persia or did they come from somewhere else?", Buffy asked. "Well, actually according to a Sid Roth newsletter that I read this spring that's where I got my info as well as the book of Esther, in answer to your question from what I read in Cornell's Physical Geography, the 1887 edition, The Amaleckites, which are of the Persian races are the descendants of the Aryan people who came to Persia originally from India, Sanskrit was their mother tongue and the swastika was their emblem which ties in Hitler's use of the swastika", I said."But the Hindus are a dark-skinned race how did they get so bloody blond?", Spike asked. "Centuries of intermarriage with the Vikings is what gave them their blond, blue-eyed fair complexion, Vikings and people of pure Germanic stock have straight hair while the Aryans have curly to wavy hair", I answered. "Maybe you should teach history rather than do security work, an odd thing I remember back in the War was Hitler talk so much of a master race and what happened to India? All those dark skinned guys with turbans wearing Nazi SS uniforms, that was enough for me to laugh my pants off!",Angel said. We all collectively burst out laughing.

"You are a man with a lot of knowledge", Illyria said. "Speaking of your name Illyria, there was an ancient land named Illyria now known as Albania and the former Yugoslavia, now the Albanians who were once the ancient Illyrians are a people with a code of honor known as the Code of Leke Dukagjini." I said. Illyria remained pensive. "Impressive", Emilie said. "Giovanni and I made a stop in Albania during our tour of the world before going on to Athens, Istanbul, Jerusalem and Cairo.", Emilie added. "One thing,I also remember was that according to Judah Hallevi's Book of the Khazars,the Ashkenazi Jews and therefore most Israelis are not the direct descendents of Abraham but descended from converts in the Central Asian Kingdom of the Khazars who are not of Semitic lineage but a people who adopted Judaism as their faith", I said.

"I sometimes wonder what was Hitler's hatred toward's the Gypsies?", Angel asked. "Well according to some long lost legend it was alleged that they were the descendants of Judas Iscariot just before his betrayal and becoming Count Dracula but nothing historically solid on that one." I replied. "My question is what are we going to do about that U-Boat?", I asked. Giovanni turned and with a wave of his wand zapped the U-boat and instantly it vanished like a ghost. Upon reaching shore, Dr. Jacobi lifted the glamour restoring the area to it's normal appearance.

Angel took Drusilla and tied her to a nearby tree facing east. "May the sun be your judge, jury and executioner!", Angel said as she looked at him with reproach. We all climbed our vehicles leaving Drusilla to die upon sunrise as we all checked into a local hotel to spend the night. After we had left, a drunkard came by asking Drusilla for change. "I'll help you if you'll untie me from this tree", Drusilla said. "Sure", said the drunkard and motioned to untie her. Drusilla turned and drank the blood of the drunkard and escaped.

As I slept later that night, I had a dream. The dream setting was New York City, 1945 during the World War, II victory parade which became V-E day. From the throng of celebrators, Lucia appeared in uniform dressed as a Navy WAVE. "You have done well", Lucia said. "Well, I interrogated a vampire and gave history lessons but someone else vanquished Hitler/ Lucifer!", I said. "Every contributing effort by the collective conscious in the service of the greater good is what counts, Wars have never been won by one man alone", Lucia said.

"Team work and community effort is what they're better known as", I said. "Exactly", Lucia said. "Of course every good action has it's rewards while every evil deed has consequences both history books and sacred texts like the Bible will attest", Lucia said. "What made the Germans follow Hitler on his path of destruction was the fact that the Germans were conditioned to blindly follow authority unquestionably and anti-Semitism was in Germany for centuries for reasons you previously stated when you were awake", Lucia said. "But to better understand the roots of evil, it's good to also read the books of Enoch which I'm sure you already read, but it would be great to recommend it to your friends and allies so they too will be further enlightened as you have so far already", Lucia said.

"I remember the book of Enoch which has to do with the history of the fallen angels and the origins of evil", I said. "You're already preaching to the choir but it delights me that you remember, by the way we have one more battle to fight", Lucia said. "Thanks for the reminder and the suggestion and what do you mean by one more battle?", I asked Lucia. That instant, Lucia gave me a kiss that made the cheers from the ongoing crowd of celebrators melt away. When Lucia stopped and pulled back to look into my eyes, she said, "You have a pure heart don't ever let it corrupt". "You mean a heart of silver?", I asked. "No, a heart of gold for silver needs to be purified seven times while gold is pure in nature", Lucia said with a smile. "What about this battle you mentioned?",I kept asking. "You'll figure it out and I'll be there!", Lucia said.

At that instant, I awoke from my dream by then everybody else had woken up. There was a knock on the hotel room door. "Who is it?", I asked. "It's us", Buffy said from the other side of the door. Upon opening the door, I realized the whole gang was there, I invited them all in. "Turn on the TV!", Angel said. "OK", I replied. When I turned on the TV, the first thing I saw was an anchor woman make the announcement of last night's space shuttle launch then the news reporter said, "On other news, a homeless man was found dead near a tree with two puncture wounds on his neck drained completely of blood local authorities have been unable to verify the cause of death". The screen switched to the scene of the death where we saw the dead homeless drunk and the tree, where Drusilla was tied to the night before.

"This can only mean one thing...Drusilla escaped and had breakfast to boot!", I said. "On other news, anyone up for breakfast", Xander asked. "I am", I said. "If it's food you're always in", Spike told me. "Anyone else as well as the bottomless pit", Gunn asked. "Raise your hands", Willow asked raising hers as well. By then, everyone agreed to have breakfast and everyone was already washed up for the day. "Do you have your ring on?", Giovanni asked Angel. Angel showed his hand wearing the ring to Giovanni. "Giovanni is lending you the ring but in time he'll want it back", Emilie said. "I figured", Angel said. "Well at least, that brings you in on any daytime action we may encounter now that the rest of us are human", Dr. Jacobi said. "Well almost", Illyria said in her Fred guise. "it's going to feel good to see the sun again without burning up", Spike said with confidence of his newly regained humanity. "I couldn't agree more", Angel said. "Well let's go!", Buffy said and we all left the hotel and went to the Ryan's buffet to have breakfast.


	21. Buffy's Farewell

Chapter 21

After we all had breakfast at Ryan's, We all got up and left. I noticed Giovanni had an interesting looking ring. "That looks like King Solomon's ring", I said. "What do you know of King Solomon and his ring?", Giovanni asked. "I remember a book titled 1,001 things you always wanted to know about angels, demons and the afterlife by J. Stephen Lang", I said. "According to what I read King Solomon was the son of David and King of Israel that Solomon was an exorcist who could dispel demons and at the same time rule over them like a wizard, there's a story about King Solomon who asked God for help in building the temple in Jerusalem, where God sent him a ring delivered by the angel Raphael and the ring turned out to be magical with an engraving that gave him power to vanquish and rule over demons. With the ring he enlisted the aid of slave demons to build the temple. If I'm not mistaken, those wands that you both have are the staffs of Moses and Aaron!", I said.

"That's Watcher's council material, I should know being a watcher myself and a master wizard", Dr Jacobi said. "So what is your first name?", I asked Dr. Jacobi. "Well, actually Jacobi is my first name, my colleagues at the Federal Vampire and Zombie Agency used to call me Dr. Armani which is my last name, but since I became a Watcher I'm now Dr. Jacobi , thus my full name is Dr. Jacobi Armani", Dr. Jacobi said. "So was the Federal Vampire and Zombie Agency like the Initiative?", Buffy asked.

"Well not exactly since the Initiative was solely into experimenting with all sorts of demon types to see if the forces of darkness could be harnessed for military purposes, our military as well as the Nazis and the Soviets were trying to do the same thing but the Initiative is a secret branch of the U.S. Marine Corps. Based out of area 51, while the FVZA was an independent agency founded by then President and Civil War hero, Ulysses S. Grant in 1868, our function was to reduce and eliminate the vampire and zombie populations while at the same time find cures for the vampire and zombie viruses. Vampires were being used by our agency for longevity research. England had a similar agency to the FVZA during it's glory days when it had an empire. Then the FVZA was dissolved by President Gerald Ford in 1975, since Ford felt that public funding and tax dollars should go into fighting the Cold War since by then people were more worried about the threat of Communism than the supernatural." Dr. Jacobi said.

"So how did the Initiative come about?", Angel asked. "Well, years later in the late 1980´s, President Ronald Reagan towards the end of the Cold War period and the Soviet Union was close to collapsing since the Chernobyl Incident, there was a moth man sighting, that moth man always shows up when something terrible is about to happen. The Reagan Administration decided to create the Initiative to replace the defunct and debunked FVZA", Dr. Jacobi said. "All seemed to be working well until the Sunnydale Fiasco in 2000", Dr. Jacobi added.

"But at least I know there's more than one way to kill a vampire but a zombie has got to be decapitated it's the only proven way to kill those zombies!", I said. Dr. Jacobi just turned to look at me. "I wonder if there are any famous people who had vampire or zombie encounters?", Xander asked. "Actually, the late artist Andy Warhol was attacked by a vampire in the late 60´s or early 70´s which is why he spent the rest of his life wearing turtle necks in public and painting Campbell soup cans which was safer then filming vampires." Dr. Jacobi stated. "That covers vampires but what about zombies?", Gunn asked. "Well, Captain James Cook, Ferdinand Magellan, Jean Lafitte, and a couple of British explorers in Africa fell victim to zombies of course history books write it off as being the work of savages or hostile natives, the more honest history books will say they were killed by cannibals, we've got one more mission to accomplish together", Dr. Jacobi said. Just then Giles arrived in a rent a car.

Giovanni waved his wand as Dr. Jacobi and Emilie poised, a wormhole opened and Giovanni, Emilie and Dr. Jacobi leaped into the wormhole. We eventually followed, secretly traveling over the centuries fighting heroic battles throughout history and around the world with the help of Lucia, who Dr. Jacobi invoked. Giovanni eventually waved his wand once we were all finished and opened a wormhole which eventually took us back.

Upon our return home, Buffy asked "Where do we go from here?" Just then my cell phone rang, it was my parents who were getting ready to meet me at the beach. Moments later, my parents arrived to meet all my friends whom I introduced them to each and every single one of them. "By the way, I wanted you all to meet my baby brothers, Giovanni and Jacobi.", I said. "What a coincidence, you have a brother named after me", Dr. Jacobi said. "Well I know it's no coincidence in my case one of the brother's you named was Giovanni", Giovanni said with a knowing look in his eye.

"I just wanted to tell you folks that you have a very intelligent son and you should be proud of him, he's special", Buffy told my mom and dad. My parents were touched at Buffy's statement. "He's so knowledgeable and we wouldn't have gotten to know as much as we've had ,had he not been there for his knowledge and support," Willow told my folks. "Are you the man that I spoke to eight years ago, when your son visited Sunnydale?", Giles asked my father. "Yes, I wanted to thank you for extending your hospitality to my son", My father said. "You know it feels good to know that even when his father and I aren't around that there will be someone there who will help our son", My mother said.

"I just wanted to tell you folks that you've got a fine son who's a team player and has helped us outstandingly from time to time, I'd be very proud of him too if I were his dad", Angel said. "There aren't very lads like him out there these days", Spike added. "Children are a blessing but so are loving parents, it's great to see such a loving and united family", Illyria said in her Fred guise. "Hey Dog, it's time to take of your folks and your baby bros", Gunn added. "Time to go on with our lives, one secret I have to share with your Reyes ,if you want to find happiness, you'll find it within you", Xander said.

"It's time for us to go", Emilie said. "We'll always keep you in our hearts and prayers", Emilie said to me. We all exchanged hugs and kisses and then a group hug ending in a prayer circle where we all offered a prayer save Angel and Illyria who observed as the rest of us prayed. Dr. Jacobi made an Enochian prayer that made us all feel energized and peaceful. "One more thing I got to tell you guys before we disperse. I recommend you all read The Book of Enoch, actually look up The Forbidden Mysteries of Enoch: Fallen Angels and the Origins of Evil by Elizabeth Clare Prophet there you will all find answers to your questions of how and why evil began, where the watchers came from and even though the book may not specifically state it you'll understand the true origins of the vampires and the slayers", I said. "Looks like we'll have plenty of reading to do", Buffy said.

Emilie pulled copies of the book of Enoch out of Giovanni's hat and gave everyone a copy except for Angel who still a vampire had sizzling hands when he touched a copy."Well now that I've earned back my mortality through the shanshu prophecy I'm going to resume my heroic mission until I finally grow old and when I do I wish to go back to England before I die so I can rest in peace at last in my native land but until then I've got a long path ahead of me", Spike said."One final confession", Giovanni said and then paused looking first at Dr. Jacobi and Emilie as though silently waiting for their silent approval. Dr. Jacobi nodded to Giovanni in a silent agreement as Emilie looked waiting for Giovanni to say something important. Giovanni then said, "This may come as a shock to you". "But, we're brothers!", Dr. Jacobi said. "OK", I said. "You and Giovanni are brothers?", I asked seeking clarification. "Yes, we're brothers and your brothers as well, we're time travelers and we came from the future to assure and insure that the fabric of reality remains intact. That's why we came and for this we were born", Giovanni said. The three of us embraced. Dr. Jacobi opened a wormhole with his wand saying, "It's time!". Giovanni, Dr. Jacobi and Emilie leaped into the wormhole which eventually closed.

We all turned to look to the sea and then everyone boarded their vehicles as we all exchanged our farewells. Everyone went back to resume their duties, Buffy went back to Rome but not before telling Angel and Spike that she was over them having a new fulfilling relationship with the Immortal. Willow went back to Kennedy in Brazil as Xander made his way back to Africa. Giles went back to England with Spike who became a watcher. Gunn went back to Los Angeles. Eventually Angel gave Giovanni's ring back to me and decided to travel with Illyria.


	22. The 1,004th Tale of Scheherezade

Chapter 22: The 1,004th Tale of Scheherezade

I had one more dream later that night with Lucia. This time it was in Spain at the Cordoba Cathedral which was a temple to the Roman God, Janus, which later became a Visigothic Church, then later a mosque and was re-christened a Christian Cathedral in 1236 A.D. during the Crusades. Lucia stood before what was once the Mihrab or Prayer niche which showed the way to Mecca when it was a mosque. An angel stood by singing Enya's, "La Soñadora".

I noticed the beautiful red and white, candy cane like patterns of the archways overhead that drew ones eyes toward above. In the dream there were angels sitting in rows and we were all dressed like Medieval Christians, Hebrews and Moors. Buffy, Angel and their friends were at the front rows as well as my family. Lucia was bedecked like a Byzantine Queen with a scepter of shimmering stars on one hand and a sword that glowed on the other hand. I walked between the rows as angels observed me from both sides.

As I finally walked up to her I felt compelled to kneel before her on one knee. I asked, "What is the meaning of this?". Lucia said, "As it is written, Behold, I give unto you power to tread on serpents and scorpions, and over all the power of the enemy: and nothing shall by any means hurt you. You are of a chosen generation, a royal priesthood, a holy nation, a peculiar people; that ye should show forth the praises of him who hath called you out of darkness into his marvelous light."

With her sword she knighted me and then placed her crown on my head and handed me her scepter on my right hand. The sword then turned into a glowing book on which the cover had a Crescent Moon, Star of David and a Cross which merged completely into one symbol. She gave me the book and I asked, "What is this?" and Lucia answered, "Trevia Dei, the path to God of the Abrahamic faiths of Judaism, Islam and Christianity. The secret to the peace and harmony that existed between the children of Abraham in Al Andalus or Sefarad (Medieval Spain) before it was suppressed by the forces of evil, it was suppressed but never destroyed. It must be revived in order to bring about world peace. The secret is for there to exist a common love for the one God and for your neighbor as yourself. As Jesus Christ said, "The Kingdom of God is within you and with God all things are possible." Lucia continued, "We must all speak with the language of love for God is love. We all speak one universal language and worship the same God yet mankind is unaware that we all do."

Lucia then gave me a passionate kiss, she bowed and vanished as all those around me applauded saying, "God is great!". Upon opening my eyes from that eternal kiss, I noticed our surroundings had changed and we were now at the Hagia Sophia in Istanbul, Turkey (Formerly Constantinople, which was the Capital of the Byzantine and later Ottoman Empire) which was a temple to the Greek Goddess Hecate, later a Roman Temple to the Roman Goddess Diana, later a Greek Orthodox Cathedral, later a mosque and finally a museum. I noticed the beautiful Greek Christian mosaics, red and white archways as well as the Oriental calligraphy.

We all went through a vortex that opened at the Mihrab and traveled through it to hold a King's feast and a backgammon and dominoes tournament at the courtyard of the Alhambra Palace by the Lion's Fountain where Lorne sang Led Zeppelin's "Kashmir" and at long last Lucia reappeared dressed as Scheherezade of the 1,001 Arabian Nights and made a flying carpet appear where we flew to La Giralda tower in Seville and literally saw the world from it's spire at the distance I could see the New Jerusalem across the sea. Lucia produced a white dove and flew it towards the sky. A voice spoke out of heaven with a giant hand that reached out pointing to Lucia and said, "Your name will no longer be Lucia Dreamweaver but your new name will be…Sophia Cypher!"

Sophia then turned to me to tell me the 1,004th tale of Scheherezade. "After Scheherezade finished her 1,001 tales she told a second and third one in which she was almost executed. However Allah's mercy and her sister, Dunyazad's intervention stopped the execution and she came to tell her last and 1,004th tale. Queen Scherehezade quotes she, "Your highness, I have a tale to tell you". "Go on and tell it", said the Sultan Shahriyar. "This story is about Hiram Abif and the Magic beans", said Scherezade. Scheherezade continued, "There was once a boy by the name of Hiram bin Abif who was the widow's son. The boy would pray for a miracle that would change his life. One day, he went to the bazaar in Granada outside the Alhambra and found a man who had three beans to sell. The man approached Hiram and said, "Hiram, dear boy come here!" Hiram who was very impressed with the stranger's knowledge of his name asked, "I can see you are a traveling man, who are you?"

"I am Melchizedek, the King of Salem and I wish to sell you these magic beans!" said the King of Salem. Hiram then said, "I have no money, my father was killed by bandits with a trowel, O Lord Allah is there no help for the widow's son!" The King of Salem then said, "As worshipful master, since I know you have no money I'll take your black goat as payment for these magic beans!" Hiram then rushed home and took his sole valuable possession, his black goat which provided him and his mother their daily milk. He faithfully returned to the bazaar and sold his goat to the King of Salem. Seeing Hiram's good faith, the King of Salem gave to Hiram in addition to the three magic beans, three stones, one black with a crescent and one white with a six pointed star and one red with a cross and a talisman, King Solomon's pentagram. What are these and why are you giving them to them to me?" Hiram asked. The King of Salem gave Hiram these instructions. "You must plant these three seeds on your father's grave, as for the talisman with the three stones, you must affix these in the center spaces in the middle of the talisman. I will give you this scroll of parchment and must recite this incantation at midnight!"

"What will happen?" Hiram asked. "The seeds will grow into a giant bean stock as high as heaven and the talisman will invoke an angel and bring heroes from a future time and place to aide you on your quest!" When Hiram turned to further inquire the King of Salem, the King of Salem vanished with the goat. Upon returning home, his mother asked him for the goat and when his mother found out what happened, she was outraged and sent him to his room. Later that night under the full moon, Hiram snuck out while his mother slept and followed the King of Salem's instructions to the letter. Upon doing all the rituals, Hiram fell asleep with his rosary in his right hand, as he slept he dreamed of his father which caused him to cry in his sleep. His tears watered the magic beans and the beans grew out under him and took him into the heavens. The threes stones in the talisman began to glow as the pentagram burst out rays of brilliant light, all three symbols from each stone merged into one symbol, the Trevia Dei.

From each point came forth, from one tip came a golden haired girl who fought the forces of Shaytan, who's name was Buffy, from another tip came a red haired girl who was called Willow, a sorceress, from a third tip came an Englishman who wore glass windows on his eyes named Giles. From a fourth tip came a dark haired young man named Xander like Alexander the Great and then there came from the fifth tip, a dark complexioned man who also wore glass windows on his eyes to help him see by the name of Alejandro Reyes II Rodriguez. "Those are definitely strange names!", said the sultan.

Scheherazade continued, "An angel briefly appeared in the center of the pentagram who was Sophia who magically gave us the ability to speak Hiram's language and made me, Scheherazade appear. Hiram awakened in the clouds and asked, "Where am I? Who are you?". Sophia answered Hiram. "You are on top of the giant beanstalk in the heavens, I, Sophia, and these heroes came to aide you in your quest to find King David's harp also known as the harp of destiny which is guarded by an evil giant, The King of Jann and Jinni."

In the distance, we saw a royal palace that housed the harp and the evil giant king. We went through the cloudy landscape and realized that the entrance to the palace was guarded by a maze and at the entrance of the maze stood a jinn in the form of a Moor. We asked the Jinn, "How do we get there?" and the Jinn deliberately gave us the wrong directions. Willow said, "Do exactly the opposite of everything the Jinn says and we'll have the true directions to the palace. After going through a desert path in the maze, we finally reached the palace and entered it.

After sneaking past jinni in the form of guards, we finally reached the chamber where the giant slept with King David's harp. Upon receiving our scent he began to rise while saying, "Fee, fi, fo, fum, I smell the blood of an Englishman from which I'll grind his bones and make my bread!" Hiram snuck away towards the harp as we distracted the giant. Once Hiram got a hold of the harp, Sophia the angel made a flying carpet appear on which we all got on and flew away and out of the palace. The Giant King of Jann was furious and pursued us that had it not been for the flying carpet, we would surely have been crushed. We then came down the beanstalk and upon reaching the foot of the beanstalk, the golden haired girl, Buffy produced a scythe and as the giant king was climbing down after us, Buffy gave Hiram the scythe and with it struck the beanstalk.

The beanstalk withered with the scythe's cut that the giant king of jann and jinni fell to the earth that quaked the land and left a crater in the giant's shape. By then, Hiram's mother, the King of Salem and the whole city were there, amongst them were two wizards with the King of Salem, Yahya (Giovanni) and Yaqub (Jacobi) who all cheered and praised us and Allah for what we did. The King of Salem said, "Any building where this harp is played will never be destroyed!" Concerts were held at the Alhambra, the Alcazar, La Giralda tower and the Mosque-Cathedral of Cordoba with the harp, where Hiram was paid for the most beautiful music that was ever played, jinnis were vanquished and driven out, people were healed, the dead were even raised upon the sound of the harp's music. Hiram and his mother were never poor again.

The dark complexioned man who wore glass windows to see, his name was Alejandro Reyes II Rodriguez. He was one of the people of the Book, a Christian who told me the story of a heroine in the Bible whose name was Judith. I will tell you that story tomorrow night", said Scheherezade. "Very well", said the King. As the King laid down to sleep. Scherezade whispered her plan to her sister. When all was secured, Scheherezade's sister produced a scimitar and gave it to Scheherezade and with it beheaded the King in his sleep. They escaped and fled along with the Wazir, their father and went west to Al Andalus where they lived peacefully in complete anonymity for the rest of their lives until they too passed away. "Here ends the 1,004th tale of Scheherazade, now is time for me to say Goodbye!", said Sophia who tearfully gave me her final kiss. I answered Sophia, "Goodbye!"

Epilogue

I awoke upon Sophia's farewell, feeling the utmost peace and confidence knowing that all would be well with a holy mission to accomplish with divine help from above. I looked to the east and what I beheld was the beauty of the dawn and the morning star. I returned to my life taking care of family matters knowing that we were all unsung heroes yet we'd never be forgotten. The End.

"Ask your angels to enter your dreams to give you guidance and any information that you may need to know."

-Doreen Virtue, "The Lightworker's Way"


	23. Background Sources

Author's Note

My name is Alejandro Reyes, II. I was born in Newark, New Jersey, U.S.A. on October 4, 1972. I grew up in Wisconsin, Ohio and Pennsylvania until I moved to Florida in 1989. I was involved in many fandoms throughout my whole life including but not limited to TV shows like Twin Peaks, Star Trek, Highlander, the X-Files, Sliders as well as various shows on the WB and UPN networks including and especially Buffy the Vampire Slayer. When the show first premiered on March 10, 1997, I initially did'nt believe that the show would last long at first being based on a movie that failed. Two years later, one night as I was channel surfing, I was surprised to notice Buffy was still on the air. So I began to watch and before I knew it, I got hooked. The following year, in 2000 I wrote to various celebrities at the WB in Burbank, California.

Sarah Michelle Gellar was the first celebrity to send me her autograph and it is to her and the main cast of Buffy the Vampire Slayer as well as to my fellow fans, that I dedicate this one of a kind Mary Sue fanfic of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This novel is a monument to the Buffy fandom and the world at large to show how much Buffy the Vampire Slayer has left an indelible impression on my psyche and the history of my life. I hope that this book will give as much pleasure to the reader as it has given me the joy to write this Wonderful novel.

The author,

Alejandro Reyes, II

Acknowledgements

First and foremost, I wish to thank Sarah Michelle Gellar herself for being the very first celebrity to send me her autograph and for seven wonderful years of inspiration. I wish also to thank my fellow Buffy fans both online and offline including but not limited to Nikki Lindholm of Sweden, David S. Lipman of Cocoa, Allan Jahner of Orlando and Michelle Van Zandt, the three Buffy fans that I met personally and who have offered encouragement and support. I also wish to thank Alysson Hannigan, Juliet Landau, James Marsters, Eliza Dushku , Elisabeth Rohm, Andy Hallett ,Robia LaMorte and the main cast of BTVS and Angel for sending me their autographs as well. I also appreciate the support that my family have given me as well as the innovative suggestions they've provided to make the best Buffy/Angel crossover novel ever written. Thanks a million to all.

Dedicated to Giovanni Soverante Reyes & Jacobi Armani Reyes, my two little brothers whom I'll always love and adore.

Bibliographies & References:

Chapter 2; Guardians of the Grail by J.R. Church ISBN#0941241025

Chapter 5: Lucifer Dethroned by William & Sharon Schnoebelen Published by Chick Publications

The Bible Code & the Bible Code II by Michael Drosnin

Chapter 4; Dracula as Judas Iscariot was referenced by Dracula 2000,written by Joel Soisson & Patrick Lussier who was also the film director,Distributed by Dimension Films,Produced by Wes Craven; Cartophilus Centurion Legend came from _**The Seventh Sign**_, a 1988 film written by Clifford and Ellen Green and directed by Carl Schultz ,Distributed by Tri-Star Pictures.

Chapter 9,the Great Destroyer inspired by U.S. version of Mazinger Z aka Tranzor Z, "The Great Behemoth",TV episode 16;

Ch.11, Salvation of Jesus inspired by Caballo de Troya (Trojan Horse) by Juan Jose Benitez (1984-2010);Bible quotes are from the King James Version; Time Cop 2:The Berlin Decision (2003)film written by Gary Scott Thompson and directed by Stephen Boyum, Distributed by Universal Studios

Locator spell mentioned in Chapter 13 was an exercise in remote viewing,to learn more about remote viewing here is a bibliography: Remote Viewing:  
What It Is, Who Uses It and How to Do It - By Tim Rifat 7.)Chapter 16; Jotuns are human-like beings that can change shape at will according to Norse Mythology; D'Aulaires' Book of Norse Myths by Ingri d'Aulaire; Urim & Thummim, "The Alchemist" by Paulo Coelho (1988,1993 in English) & The Torah, Exodus 28:30; Leviticus 8:8; Numbers 27:21; Deuteronomy 33:8

Chapters 18-20;Hitler's Escape by H. Baumann & Hitler's Escape by Ron T. Hansig** ISBN:** 1932077820_**The Occult History of the Third Reich**_, starring Patrick Allen and directed by Dave Flitton, is a 1991 four-part History Channel documentary regarding the occult influences and history of Nazi Germany andearly 20th century Germany. Following broadcast, it was subsequently re-released on DVD in 1998 by Madacy [1] and again in 2004 in four parts by Pagasus.The East came West:Muslim,Hindu & Buddhist Volunteers in the German Armed Forces,1941-1945,edited by Antonio Munoz (2001,Europa Books,Out of Print);Cornell's Physical Geography,1887 Edition;The Twisted Cross by Joseph Carr (1985);The Spear of Destiny by Trevor Ravenscroft (1982);Communion scene in U-666 inspired by TV series, "Touched by an Angel" season 4 episode 17, "Breaking Bread" Original airdate:March 8,1998; Sid Roth newsletter,Spring 2004;The book of Kuzari (Kitab al Khazari) by Judah Hallevi (circa 1120 – 11 40 C.E.) translated in 1905 A.D. by Hartwig Hirshfeld

Ch.21:Fallen Angels and the Origins of Evil by Elizabeth Clare Prophet;1,001 things you always wanted to know about angels,demons and the afterlife by J Stephen Lang; Folklore of the Holy Land: Moslem, Christian and Jewish by J.E. Hanauer (1907) );The Bible, The Koran & The Talmud by Dr.G Weil (1863)

Chapter 22, "Cities of Light:the Rise & fall of Islamic Spain" UPF Productions,PBS documentary,released 2007, by Michael Wolfe.;Tales of the Alhambra by Washington Irving (1832). The Masada Scroll by Paul Block & Robert Vaughan published by TomDoherty Associates,LLC in 2007; Great Religions of the World(Washington:National Geographic Society,1971) ;** When the Moors Ruled Spain** by Thomas J. Abercrombie National Geographic Vol. 174, No. 1, July 1988; UKNova Channel Four documentary"When the Moors ruled in Europe"with Bettany Hughes released 2005; A History of God:the 4,000 year quest of Judaism,Christinanity and Islam by Karen Armstrong (1994) ;Byzantium-The Lost Empire, TLC Documentary with John Romer released 2007; Historical Atlas of the Medieval World by John Haywood,2008 edition; 1,001 Arabian Nights translated by Sir Richard F. Burton 1885, the 1,002nd Tale of Scheherezade by Edgar Allen Poe,1850 and the 1,003rd Tale of Scheherazade by Caitlín R. Kiernan; _**Jack and the Beanstalk**_ is a family film based on the fairy-tale produced by Avalon Family Entertainment. Directed by Gary Tunnicliffe, the film stars Christopher Lloyd, Chevy Chase, James Earl Jones, Gilbert Gottfried, Katey Sagal, Wallace Shawn and Chloë Moretz. Gary DePew and Pascal Goupil served as Producers on the film. _Jack and the Beanstalk_ is distributed by Screen Media Entertainment.(released on DVD,2010)


End file.
